Perspectives
by asouldreams
Summary: Minerva's been struck by 4 Stunners, Severus informs Alastor who in turn notifies the rest of the Order...see their thoughts about the attack against MM and how they believe the news will affect Albus. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape's Perspective…

Severus Snape's Perspective….

Severus cast a Tempus charm, noting the Owls' this were nearing completion. He would need to discreetly scan the halls to prevent another injury to a student, since the corridors had recently become a practical realm for jinxes and hexes to be thrown at one's less than savory acquaintances. He could tolerate the occasional jinx or hex being cast, but Umbridge's utter lack of control had crossed over from mild amusement of a prank to downright fury and contempt for the lack of regard for safety…and that coming from a Slytherin. For the past four days, he and Minerva had discreetly placed themselves along the two main corridors on the second and third corridor to assist the first and second years to safely traverse the spell locked corridors between classes.

When Poppy had asked Minerva yesterday, if she was eating properly…he had been thankful he had just swallowed…or he would have choked on the food from laughter at Minerva's glare to the Medi-witch who was unaware of the jaunts the Deputy Headmistress was traversing between every class, from the seventh to the third floor and back again without being caught…not as though his travels were much less coming from the dungeon to the second floor while avoiding Umbridge.

He had needed to lose a pound or two, but he had to agree with Minerva's tirade the night before last. Dolores' ineptness was reaching new heights and if she wasn't stopped soon, they – both her and Severus, would be a solid two sizes smaller.

With that thought…he pulled the door to his classroom close, thankful another tedious day under the pervue of Dolores Umbridge was coming to an end…and he only need to ascend the steps once more for the day.

Tiredly, he grabbed the banister and then dropped his hand as faint words drifted to his ears and he felt his persona quickly slip back into place. His steps quickening, face set in a scowl as he neared the top of the stairs in time to see Minerva burst through the doors in a dead run…

Instantly Severus reacted, his wand already out as he sprinted forward taking two and three steps at a time to reach the top. He could hear Hagrid's booming voice…and then he stepped around the stone archway as red blasts of light lit up the night and stunners flew toward the Hogwart's Groundskeeper. Severus barely took one step out the door when Minerva's words danced across the air, and as if choreographed…all four wizards turned upon Minerva…and Severus watched in horror as the Head of Gryffindor House, the Deputy Headmistress…and the most unusual of titles, his friend, was struck by 4 stunners and her body was thrown backwards across Hogwarts as though she were a string marionette being jerked across the stage.

Without thought, he cast a Patronus charm and sent it to Poppy before his body was flying down the steps, toward Minerva. _Merlin don't be dead…_he thought as the dew from the grass soaked his shins.

A lifetime could have been held in the scant seconds he slid to a halt in front of her body, Umbridge heading his…their way. He cast a glance towards the Headmistress, if one could call her that, before kneeling beside McGonagall while casting the counter spells.

"If I were you, Professor Snape, I'd be more concerned about your welfare than Dumbledore's puppet." Her squeaky voice ground out.

Snape bit back his anger, ensuring his voice remained the model of tranquility. "I assure you, my welfare is my paramount concern, Headmistress." At the sight of her dimpled smile, Snape continued on. "However, as Professor McGonagall is one of the premier witches in Britain, it would look…poorly for Hogwarts were she to die upon the property." Snape didn't turn, but could hear Poppy's unusual gait nearing them.

Umbridge nodded, "Right you are." She placed her stocky fingers upon his shoulder squeezing it. "Quick thinking, Professor." She moved back, as Poppy came within hearing distance. "Please see to it that the appropriate measures are in place to prevent that."

"Minerva!" Poppy uttered, although Snape continued to ignore as he quickly worked to remove Umbridge from the situation.

"I shall report back as soon as she has been transferred to St. Mungo's."

Umbridge nodded and was already turning back toward Hagrid's to speak with the other wizards as Poppy began scanning Minerva. Fury lining her voice, "What happened?"

"Four stunners to the chest." He responded, "The counter spells…"

Poppy waved her wand, "Will do no good. I need to get her to St. Mungo's." Her eyes drifting to Umbridge.

"She's already agreed." Severus responded to the Medi-witch.

Poppy shook her head, waving her wand to lift Minerva, "I would ask why she agreed so readily, but I fear I would not like the answer."

Severus eyed the pale woman in emerald robes, "Will she live?"

"I don't know, Severus." She stated, making her way toward the main gates…Severus beside her. "She's a strong witch…" Poppy felt a trail of tears slip down her eyelashes. "But four stunners to the chest…is lethal at the age of 20…let alone over 70."

No more words were spoken between the two until Severus opened the gates, and Poppy stepped through…passed the wards and into an apparation point. "Please let me know as soon as you have additional news."

"I take it you will find a way to contact the Headmaster?" Poppy asked, knowing that Albus would wish to be informed as soon as possible regarding his Deputy.

"Not I, but a message shall be delivered." He replied.

"Then you shall be informed." Poppy replied…and with a loud crack…both Poppy and the eerily still body of Minerva McGonagall vanished…leaving Severus to ponder her parting words, and the daunting task of informing the Order about Minerva's grim prognosis…and subsequently…the Headmaster – who was his employer, his colleague, his mentor…his friend that Minerva McGonagall had been gravelly wounded. The same Minerva who was his Deputy, who had been his best friend for decades…whom Albus had entrusted her safety to him…

Snape turned back to Hogwarts…trying to garner a moment of strength from it's hallowed walls before summoning a piece of parchment. The one that greeted his hand, must have come from Hagrid's…it was crinkled and smelt of batter and butterbear…but at least he could send the note that was necessary. Sighing, he pulled out his wand and cast a simple spell…the necessary words quickly appearing onto the parchment before it rolled up in his hand, and he sealed the center before he concentrated…and apparated to Grimwald Place and back within a heartbeat…the only missing cargo…the parchment, that now rest upon the kitchen table.

Idly he wondered who would find the note, Sirius or perhaps Lupin…and if fortune favored him, then Alastor would. But, it mattered not who found it…as long as it was sent on to the rest of the Order, including Dumbledore. He shivered at the notion of the Headmaster receiving the ill news regarding McGonagall. Truth be told…he thought as he turned back towards Hogwarts, he was quite glad not to be the messenger in this instance – for he was assured that Albus' reaction would be less than congenial.

Snape had never understood their relationship and gave up trying years ago, but he had long ago grasped the fundamentals – they were best friends and as close or closer than family, but as for the more part – he doubted it. And so…they existed, together at Hogwarts shaping the minds of the Wizarding world's future. He the flamboyant Headmaster, she the quiet and down to earth Deputy…his tendencies for the eccentric, hers toward orderliness…her logic to his spontaneity…their lives bringing balance to the other. Their lives so poignantly intertwined, one name often predicated the other – not as a lover or wife, like so many others…but something more and yet less…just as their relationship lived, almost but not quite.

Wearily he stepped through the gates, a stray thought striking a nerve as Severus recalled all the meetings involving the Dark Lord…and though it had never been verbalized, it was known to all of the Death Eaters – Minerva McGonagall was not to be attacked unless in defense or an attack had been authorized upon Hogwarts itself. Otherwise…she was to remain, untouched and unharmed. No Death Eater questioned it, nor spoke of it…leaving Snape to wonder if there was an unspoken rule between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord…or if even the Dark Lord feared the repercussions of hurting Minerva.

With a flick of his hand, the gates closed…and began walking back toward Hogwarts…and for the first time in his life…it felt empty, as though the heart of the great castle had been removed. And the notion scarred him.

_A/N: The next chapter is Alastor's thoughts…please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor Moody…

Alastor Moody…

Alastor had seen a flash from the living room, and had his wand drawn as he entered the kitchen only to find a crinkled piece of parchment sitting beside the waning candle.

"What in Slytherin's name…" He reached over, and slit the parchment open. Grumbling at someone's less than efficient manner…but his thoughts were waylaid as his eyes scanned the 3 lines of text on the hastily scribbled parchment.

_'Hagrid escaped, but MM took 4 stunners in the chest. She was alive and has been taken to St. Mungos. Prognosis grave. Will update as available. Please inform the rest of the Order. SS'_

With a tear prickling his blue eye, his fingers were already crunching the paper into a ball wishing ill on the cowards who called themselves wizards, as he conjured his Patronus and sent the message verbatim to the remaining members.

His mind quickly conjuring how the members of the Order would take the news; Molly would be horrified that Minerva had been so severely injured at Hogwarts where her children went, Arthur would be concerned as to her welfare, Lupin would feel as he had – wondering how the devil Minerva had been caught so unawares, Sirius would want answers…and seek revenge upon those who would so blatantly ignore the rules of combat – especially against his esteemed Head of House, Albus…his thoughts screeched to a halt at that name and _his_ reaction.

For the relationship between Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was something between sister, brother, best friend, colleague, friend, employee/employer…and dare he utter the word _lover_.

As a student Alastor had watched their unique interaction as one that encompassed the meaning of professional – and yet they were warmly comfortable with each other. Both had been his Head of House, Dumbledore his first three years before becoming Headmaster – McGonagall his last four. Both had excelled at the task, in every way…they embodied the meaning of Gryffindor. They had pushed their students to see magic and life in a new light, and filled with possibilities. Dumbledore's words still echoing through his head, '_You are only limited by your imagination.' _Quickly followed by McGonagall's, _'Your life is not contingent upon your magic, but your magic is contingent upon your life.' _And yet, they both seemed to push the other…forcing each to view the world through different lenses and creating a new perspective.

Beginning his apprenticeship at the Ministry and working as a liaison to Hogwarts, Alastor began to see their relationship in a very different light than the one he believed he had understood as a student. One that caused him to redefine his very core belief of the man known as Albus Dumbledore. For wherever Dumbledore walked, Minerva seemed to be there, lighting the way for him. And he began to wonder if Albus' greatness was truly his alone, or was it in fact based upon the witch who remained steadfast lighting his way though she herself lingered in the shadows – seeking no glory or fame. It was as if those attributes were the very antithesis to her being.

Now, decades later, and through very jaded eyes he had looked upon both Albus and Minerva. Despite the passage of time, he was surprised that both names were still the embodiment of hope. Though neither seemed to exist without the other, one name instantly conjuring the other. And he found himself wondering if throughout the years, the pain…the heartache…how they had managed to remain so true…and brimming with hope. They carried with them enough hope to fill a world.

It was as though they were diametrically equal and opposite. Two halves of a whole…at that thought he shook his head. Surely, if they had been lovers…he would have seen _something_ other than her arm draped through his after knowing them for 40 years. Especially with his magical eye…and yet…for a one moment – he, _wanted _to believe in the fantastical. _But…it mattered not_…he thought as his eye focused upon the ball of parchment, heart clenching…for if he wished to believe, then he had just sent word to half of the whole, that the other half – may have been mortally wounded, and a shadow may have befallen the light that had so steadfastly lit his way for decades – bringing darkness to all.

_A/N; Arthur & Molly's Perspective will be the next chapter. WOWZER thank you for all the wonderful reviews and commentary!! _


	3. Chapter 3

Molly & Arthur Weasley…

Molly & Arthur Weasley…

Molly pushed her chair back, fingers wrapping around the edge of the plate when she felt the family wards shift – her eyes darting to her husband who was already pulling his wand out when Alastor's Patronus darted through the door, and instantly transforming into a ghostly message.

"Oh dear." Molly uttered as she realized the meaning of the Patronus, "The children."

"I'm sure Severus is seeing to them, dear." Arthur said reaching out to wrap his fingers around his wife's hand.

Molly turned to him, "What would make Umbridge attack both Hagrid and Minerva?"

"I doubt it is as colorful as the Prophet will make it in the morning." Arthur shook his head, "And I do hope she pulls through the night."

"As do I…" Her voice breaking, "I shutter to think what Dumbledore will do if something happens to Minerva."

"I'm sure he would be one of many wizards and witches expressing their dismay at how the esteemed witch was treated, she has after all been at Hogwarts for a _very _long time."

"Dear, I think you underestimate the care with which he feels for her."

Arthur did a double take, "Surely not." His eyes as large as saucers, "You must be mistaken, Molly."

She shook her head, "Have you not seen the way he stares after her once she has left the room?"

"He stares after her no more than any other person, witch or wizard." He countered.

"Tell me then," She pulled her hand back, crossing her arms, "When was the last time one was without the other? They are like two peas and a pod."

"But that would come about by merely working with another person for decades, dear. You are reading far too much into their friendship." Arthur paused as he thought back through his life and the encounters with McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Through our years at Hogwarts, do you recall any event where they were anything but professional?"

Molly opened her mouth to rebut his question, and found herself stopping. His question had merit and as she recounted her life at school, she could think of naught one instance…and then she remembered… "I recall just one instance." She stated, causing his brow to arch. "It was at our Yule Ball during our fifth year." Arthur found himself thinking back to that evening, frowning at the overall event. It had not been a tremendously successful evening as far as he was concerned, Molly had after all gone with Richard to the Ball.

"I don't remember …"

"Men…" She mumbled, "Of course you don't, and I daresay most students hadn't noticed, but…" Molly found herself smiling at the memory. "I remember towards the end of the evening, the two danced…and…I happened to be getting some punch when I looked up and found myself just staring, Arthur. I have never seen another couple dance as they did that night, it was magical." As he opened his mouth to say something, she snapped, "And don't patronize me saying they are just both good dancers, Arthur."

He held up his hand, "Even if you are correct dear, he's never showed any outward signs nor uttered a word."

"Nor has she." Molly whispered as she gazed at her husband lovingly. Wondering how in Merlin she could live a life where she never showed an ounce of emotion outside of the realm of friendship to the man she loved.

"We will be there for him nonetheless." He stated, leaning across the table to gently kiss her lips.

As his lips touched hers, she was thankful she would never have to know that feeling. And then she leaned back, a smile touching the corners of her eyes, "Perhaps I should go to St. Mungos to stay with her until tomorrow." She started to back up, but was stopped by her husband's grip upon her hands.

"Go in the morning, love. If you are correct, then I believe Dumbledore would be there tonight and she could use the company in the morning."

"And how in Merlin's beard will he be getting into St. Mungo's?"

Arthur shrugged, "The man is sharper than the whole of the Ministry."

Molly felt a warm smile begin to overshadow her worry at the thought, and the possible motivation for him to go…but then she felt a pang of doubt. "You know Arthur…I could be all wrong…"

_A/N: We are slowly making our way toward Albus' reaction ;) But we are going to stop the Ministry and see how Tonks takes the news…_

_THANK YOU very much for all of YOUR wonderful reviews – they are a super motivator…hope you enjoyed this snippet!_


	4. Chapter 4

Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks

Tonks flipped the file onto her desk, "Bloody worthless." She grumbled, her raspberry hair turning lime green as she shot Kingsley a knowing look.

Oliuvette glared at the young witch over his octagonal glasses. "I expect yourreport on my desk _before_ the end of the day."

She shrugged, "Of course." Her voice barely reaching Kingsley's ears as she sauntered by. "Sending an Auror to Diagon Alley because of a tip from Lucius."

_What was the Ministry coming to? _She thought as the door to the elevator opened and she nodded to canary yellow robed wizard – Michael Masters, who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"The Ministry has you running ragged." The elder gentleman stated, his graying hair edging out from beneath his matching hat.

"Your department has been pulling just as many long days as we have…" Tonks frowned, feeling a swell of magic around her leg as she finished. "I don't know the percentage of your calls, but over half of ours are invalidated."

She never heard his response as a wisp of smoke swirled about her legs in the elevator and as she glanced down, faint words fluttered across her eyes – causing her to gasp slightly.

"Everything alright Tonks?" Masters asked looking concerned as he watched the bright lime color virtually melt away…leaving a pale face with short russet hair.

She tried to cast him an easy smile. "Quite. Just a cramp in my leg."

He nodded easing back silently wondering if he was looking at her natural hair color… "You need to eat a healthier diet, it'll prevent all types of disorders –" His eye darted to her leg and then back to her peculiar hazel eyes, she was beautiful. "Including cramps."

Tonks was spared a response as the door opened to the Atrium, her exit. She muttered thanks and was through the door like a bolt, her mind working equally as fast.

_McGonagall had been attacked?! How in Hogwarts had she let that happened? Of course, she knew that wizards and witches slowed down a bit as they aged…but for the Professor to have slowed down to Umbridge's speed, it just wasn't bloody likely. _Her eyes darted towards the floo network, _I wonder…were they Ministry Aurors who attacked on Umbridge's commands thereby surprising McGonagall…_

A flash green from the floo networks brought her to the present, and the realization that went with it. _If the Ministry authorized an attack on Minerva McGonagall…there would an uprising…_Tonks shook her head knowing full well the Ministry would disavow any and all knowledge. They had too. It was one thing to attack Albus Dumbledore…he was eccentric…often times bordering on crazy…but Minerva McGonagall? It was uncouth. You would no more have called the Queen a bloody Yank versus McGonagall being called anything other than a patriot…who had schooled over half of Britannia.

She began walking toward the designated apparation points. _She had an assignment to complete…and then…._

Tonks drew herself up…

_She'd head to Grimmauld Place to find out who had attacked the Professor and wait in the undoubtedly long line wanting retribution._

_Retribution...or revenge? _Her consciousness asked, causing her to hold the image of Knockturn Alley for a moment longer as she processed the question.

_For who in the Order would want either? They were there to draw the line against the dark wizards…against He Who Must Not Be Named, not join them in their cause. But…who wouldn't want a moment of satisfaction, even Dumbledore…_her brain stopped at the mere thought. _No_, she shook her head as if to pry free the mere notion, _he would never seek revenge…not even for McGonagall. _

_Or would he? She was his best friend…had been known him for half a century…was like…_she paused searching for the right word only to find another analogy that was apropos. _A wand to a wizard…who had seemed to be the heart while she attended Hogwarts…or perhaps Minerva had become the heart that beat within the man who was the soul of Hogwarts. _

The very notion of the great Albus Dumbledore infuriated…and seeking revenge, caused a shiver to shoot down her spine – not because of what he could be capable of._ No_, she thought, her heart hammering in her chest…_it was that for the first time since she had known the revered Headmaster – she feared his unwavering control might slip and he would act before thought._ And that scared her…far more than anything else had in her life, even the threat of the He Who Must Not Be Named.

_Merlin,_ she thought, _please don't let it be the Ministry behind her attack…or may God have mercy upon all of us…because she truly didn't know if Dumbledore would._

A/N: Next up…?? HUGE thank you to all of you wonderful persons reviewing!!


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Chuckling, Albus scanned Minerva's letter again. "I'm surprised she hasn't hexed Dolores my friend after the latest incident involving Harry." He stated as he cast a warm gaze at Fawkes who trilled quietly in response. "I daresay, it is only a matter of time or another handful of Ministry Decrees before even _her _reserve cracks." Despite the long day, he felt his smile spreading as he pictured Minerva's temper being unleashed against Dolores. The poor witch obviously didn't know the fire she was toying with. Even he wouldn't deliberately provoke Minerva.

_There was no denying it_…he thought, as he reached up and brushed Fawkes coat, _he missed Hogwarts – more importantly his best friend._ For even on the bleakest of days, she had the ability to irrevocably lighten his mood, even today through a simple note. He'd find a way to make it up to her, for not only watching over Hogwarts, but helping him to stay grounded these past two months. "Perhaps a few dinners away from the Castle." Fawkes cocked his head, causing another chuckle to slip out from the blue-eyed wizard. "You're right of course, it'll take more and should require more than a few hours of my time to let Minerva know how much I appreciate…"

The rest of his sentence went unsaid as Albus felt the wards room shift, his wand already out before a Patronus in the shape of a Beaver swirled through the door…and into a mystic message, that left him breathless as his previously high spirited mood evaporated with the vaporous message. Tears were stinging against his eyes as the words reverberated through his brain. _Hagrid on the run. MM's at St. Mungos. 4 stunners to the chest. Prognosis grim._

_4 stunners to the chest…_he shook his head, trying to focus. _4 stunners…_a tear slipped off his lashes, dripping onto her forgotten letter.

"…Mi..nerva…" His raw voice whispered as time seemed to draw to a standstill, the wizard peering off into the distance at seeming nothingness, his mind recreating the horrid scene. First one flash, then two…the forth striking before her body was flying across Hogwarts grounds, her emerald robes fluttering unknowingly against the breeze and he felt his stomach drop as he imagined her body's hard impact against the earth.

He tried to pull an image of her smiling over at him while seated at dinner in the Great Hall…or perhaps her brilliant smile as she turned to him knowingly upon the Quidditch pitch as her beloved Gryffindor's won the game…or sitting across from her as the fire crackled in his study while sipping tea – her jade eyes staring intently upon the chess board as the corner of her mouth twitched in concentration; but no image save for the one he had just created would come to him.

The image of his beloved friend being catapulted across the grounds of _his _home…for what reason? Her face staring blankly up at the stars, her mind screaming for relief as her broken body remained immobilized in pain.

_My dear…4 stunners…_he felt a tear run down his weathered cheek. _Why didn't you defend yourself?_ He almost choked from the anguish settling upon his soul. _Dear Merlin, Minerva…you…could have died…_

Relief swept through him and then died within the same heartbeat as his brain corrected its last phrase.

_You could…still die…_

Then as if a whirlwind came through, bringing both clarity and focus – the wizard snapped back to the present, blue eyes seeing the world before him as he stood, calling his cloak to him and his wand before his long strides carried him through the door. _If she were going to live or die…then he would be there. The world be damned…_The frame shaking from the force as the wizard flicked the door close, his mind already on his destination and not upon the world around him.

_A/N: There will be two more perspectives coming…and then we will be moving the story forward just a bit ;) THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFULLY LOVELY reviews & feedback. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Maraurders

The Maraurders

"Bishop to…" Sirius stopped as Alastor's words drifted up through the board…his eyes reading the ethereal message anger boiling up from deep within as he glanced towards Mooney whose usually pale face had turned ashen. "I bet Snape planned this…" He ground out.

Sirius' voice pulled Remus from the pain wallowing up within, the world snapping back into focus. "No, Sirius." He shook his head as he recalled their interactions he had witnessed two years ago. "They are far better friends than one would believe."

Agast at the implied notion, his voice rose in pitch. "Surely they aren't…"

Remus held up his hand, "Calm yourself, they are _only _friends." He watched his friend breath a sigh of relief before continuing. "Good friends, though. I don't know the hows or whys, but there is a trust between them that can only stem from friendship."

"And you're sure that there is nothing…" He asked disbelieving, but want to disbelieve all the same. He could not imagine Minerva McGonagall _loving _Severus Snape…a Gryffindor and Slytherin who were the epitome of their houses. He'd always quietly harbored the hope that perhaps she and the Headmaster would become more or were more than just 'best' friends.

Despite the gut wrenching news that was still reverberating through his body, Lupin found a laugh bubbling up from his chest and before he could stop it, he was chuckling at Sirius' obvious disdain for the his momentary belief. "I am quite certain, my friend." He said between gasps, relief flooding Black's face causing Lupin's laughter to double – tears falling from his eyes. "Only friends…as," He straightened up, the joy from the moment dissipating as he finished his thought aloud and the gravity of the news again weighing heavily upon his soul. "Their level of friendship will never be equivalent to that which she has with Dumbledore."

"I've always wondered if they were more than friends, myself." Sirius stated, fingers idylly drumming the oak table. "That's why I couldn't imagine Snape and…" His voice trailing off as he watched Remus who seemed to be pondering his own statement.

"You know…" He sat up just a bit straighter, enabling him to lean closer. His voice barely that of a whisper, "There was an instance when we were in school that caused me to believe that for a long time, but I have never seen another…not even while teaching at Hogwarts."

"What happened, and why didn't you ever tell..."

"You must promise not to speak a word of this." Black furrowed his brow, but Lupin pressed him. "Your word."

His curiosity instantly had him seek compliance, "You have it. Now what happened?"

"It was an evening after a full moon…I had been in the Hospital wing recovering when I decided to leave." He arched his eyebrow, and Sirius instantly understood without further explanation – Remus had been bored and had opted to stretch his legs so to speak. "I was heading toward Gryffindor Tower, between the fifth and sixth floor staircase when all of the staircases...stopped moving and as if order, instantly realigned and Dumbledore stepped out of the wall between the sixth and seventh floor and was sprinting up the handful of stairs two at a time – past the Gryffindor Tower entrance…to McGonagall's door and without hesitation he opened it…and before I could really see anything it was closing, however, I did hear his greeting when he walked in… '_My dear…I just heard, why didn't…' _and then the door snapped close."

Lupin was shaking his head, "I was going to tell everyone the next morning, figuring there was something going on between the two and see what you or James could find out." He paused as he recalled Dumbledore's haunted expression as he had entered the Hospital wing, "After seeing them, I bolted back down to the Hospital wing, and remained through the night. The next morning, very early, Dumbledore came in and asked Poppy to watch Gryffindor Tower for the day and a sleeping draught. When she asked why, he was reluctant to answer and then quietly stated that Minerva's two brothers – the last of her family had been killed by Death Eaters the night before." Lupin met his friend's penetrating gaze with his own, "I remember leaving there, expecting her classes to be cancelled for the day – only to find her there, teaching as though nothing had happened. After class, I told you that I'd catch up in a minute, and once everyone left – I approached her. I had no idea what I was going to say, but I _wanted _to say something. She glanced up from her desk, a shadow in her eyes that she covered with a light smile and asked if there was something I needed…

_"Actually, Professor, I just wanted to say…" Remus paused as he drummed up the courage, but then footsteps could be heard entering and then pausing at the door's threshold. "Thank you for all you've done for me. It means a lot."_

_Minerva smiled at the young wizard, "You are quite welcome, Mr. Lupin. Now…get moving or you'll be late to Charms."_

_He nodded, silently wishing he had said how much she meant to him…and that he would be there for here, even if she didn't have family…he'd be her family as she had been for him. He took one step backwards, before nodding to her, and turning on his heel and drawing up short at seeing the Headmaster standing just inside the frame smiling at him, eyes twinkling. _

_Remus gave a curt nod as he stated, "Headmaster." Walking past him. He was quite surprised when Dumbledore fell in step beside him. _

_"Mr. Lupin, I take it you were not asleep this morning when I visited the Hospital."_

_Remus' steps faltered, breathing catching in his throat as he tried to meet the piercing blue gaze of the Headmaster. "No, Sir."_

_Dumbledore dropped his head just enough, enabling him to look over the rim of his half moon glasses. "Then, I trust that you shall not repeat any aspect of that conversation, even with your friends."_

_He felt himself nodding as a question tumbled from his lips without thought, "Sir, how'd they die?"_

_"As any Gryffindor does, Mr. Lupin, bravely." He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small inlaid pocket watch. "Now off to class, Mr. Lupin."_

_"Yes, Sir." He replied and had taken three steps before Dumbledore's voice reached his ears, "And I believe she'd be honored to be included as part of the family Mr. Lupin."_

_Remus' head turned back to look over his shoulder, "She's done so much for me…and others. I hope she realizes how much she means to people, Sir." Remus never heard the faint response uttered by the Headmaster as he headed towards his charms class._

"For the next few days, he seemed to be every where McGonagall went, but it was nothing overt. Just there, supporting her. If I hadn't been sensitive about the situation, I would never had known nor realized that something was amiss. I use to wonder if they were more than good friends, too." He shook his head, a sad smile crossing his face. "And on occasion I even wished for it…they are far closer than most married couples I've known. There must be a reason or something that has prevented them, I don't know." Lupin shrugged, "But I do know that Albus will be devastated if she dies."

"And you won't be?" Black asked, "She's been like a mother to you, to me…to any one who can call themselves a Gryffindor."

"Yes, but…" He paused, searching for the words. "It's different, Sirius. I can't describe it, and there is no outward proof other than the very occasional lingering glance by one or the other…"

"Or the dark circles that remains forever present when the opposite is on guard duty for an evening."

"Or how one seems to finish the others sentences…"

"Merlin, Remus…devastated isn't the word." Sirius leaned back, eyes straying to his own memories of McGonagall and Dumbledore throughout the years. The added bounce in his step when she was near, the smile in her eyes that only he seemed able to bring out… _How does someone feel after their entire world has been taken away from them, and they had never known it – until it was too late?_ "That'll be how we feel."

_A/N: We have one more perspective - :) and then we'll pause for a moment for a short interlude w/ Minerva…and then begin progressing forward. Hope you enjoyed this _

_THANK very much for the reviews!!_

_It's me, get over it__ THANK YOU! Very glad you enjoyed, and glad his emotions transferred to the page The last perspective…I believe will catch everyone by surprise. _

_Stsgirlie__ yes, Minerva's thoughts will be included._

_Minerva's Cat__ THANKS._

_Noticeable801__ Have faith…she'll live ;)_

_Lady Loraine__ Albus does so with his usual panache. I just have to finish polishing Chap 11 of Tapestry; so look for it later today. VERY glad you have been enjoying that one; I has been most enjoyable to write and there are some wonderful MMAD scenes coming up (I have the middle 10-11 chapters to write before I catch back up to where the Prologue began, and I've already written the next 4 after the prologue). _

_Kiri268 _ _very glad you are enjoying I wondered that too, so I thought I'd fill in the blanks ;)_

_Snakenliontwins__ chuckles…we'll see a few other mishaps that happens to Umbridge before her adventure w/ Harry & Hermonie. _


	7. Chapter 7

Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort He Who Must Not Be Named

Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort He Who Must Not Be Named

Voldemort turned away from Wormtail, his eyes instantly noticing the blue light emanating from around the worn book upon the table. "I am in need of food," He turned his piercing gaze to the sniveling man.

Wormtail gobbled some air as he shook his head and vacated the room before Voldemort had reached the table. His long fingers gracefully caressing the top of the book before turning the milky parchment over.

He watched as Snape's familiar script blanketed the page…the content causing the snake wound tightly around his heart to ease for a moment as a faint mist covered his red eyes.

'_McGonagall struck by 4 stunners to the chest, she survived the initial attack but is at St. Mungos. Her injuries were grievous. Was an attack authorized against Hogwarts? Or is Umbridge, Wilks, Devonshire, Berksin or Forsyeth under the Impervious Curse and ordered to attack McGonogall? Please advise regarding current orders and affiliations.'_

Without turning, he snapped the door close before allowing his head to drop, hands braced on either side of the book his shoulders slumping as anguish beat in harmony with his pulse, coursing through him. _4 stunners would have killed a lesor witch or wizard without doubt, but Minerva McGonagall was no mere witch. _He pulled his head up, fingers curling into a fist as his head dropped back enough to look toward the ceiling…her lips ghostly brushing his cheek and her warm smile lifting the burdening weight within his heart spawning a lone tear to fall and remain forever unknown upon his silk robes. _She was the bravest witch he had ever met, and the only one who treated each person equitably – without prejudice._

Slowly the anguish was turning into anger…

_She had been kind to him at a point in his life where she could easily have treated him as others had…and for a moment during his brief recovery under her care, he had imagined a life where she had taken the last name of Riddle…and born a child…but…the fire he wished to temper would never bend to power. _

He slammed his fists down upon the table, banishing his moment of weakness. It did not do to dwell upon flights of fancy. Picking up his wand, he sent Severus a response…

_'The Ministry's toad Umbridge remains the sole architect of the attack.' _

He closed the book, the tips of his fingers feeling the slight imperfections upon the worn skin as thought of the men from the Ministry.

"Those fools." He hissed, "They do not realize…"

_He thought back to the ancient text penned in Salazar's hand… 'For there shall be two connected to Hogwarts – the hearts which beat. One may be taken, but not two…'_

It had taken him a quarter of a century and less than savory methods, but he had discovered the meaning riddled within Salazar's cryptic hand. There were always two connected to Hogwarts; presently one was Dumbledore…the other McGonagall…

Even he would not risk the destruction of Hogwarts…and being as it was Minerva's life he could spare – then all the better.

For she may not willing succumb to his charms…but even now, her allure was captivating and he wanted _very _much to taste the woman, Minerva McGonagall.

A growl of fury wound its way from his throat as Wormtail entered the chamber with a food laden pattern balanced in his hand.

"Master…" His sentence went unfinished as Voldemort spun around to face him, fire dancing in his red eyes.

"I am leaving." His gangly fingers already wrapping around his wand as he glided toward the door.

Wormtail grabbed a piece of cheese as he set the plate down, dutifully following. "I thought…you said…" He jammed the aged Swiss into his mouth. "We were going to wait…"

Voldemort grabbed the cloak flying towards him, "We are…" His eyes slid from Wormtail to Nagini and back, "I will return, shortly." Deftly, he swung the coat over his shoulders and head before he vanished leaving a befuddled follower and faithful servant as he went to take care of the Ministry's blunder.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed… ;) The next bit is a short interlude w/ Minerva. THANKS to those who have reviewed!! MASSIVELY appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Blackness swirled through her consciousness as she forced her leaden eyes to open, to no avail. Instead, she forced her mind to remain awake, staving off the blanket that threatened to swarm, focusing on her surroundings and the faint noises that permeated through the fog.

Minutes or perhaps hours, or dread she believe, days passed and still it became no easier. Her thoughts drifted in and out as she vaguely wondered why her mind remained alert but not truly conscious. How could a simple stunner have done this to her? She mused. She had been stunned before, ample times, but this…and then she remembered, it was not merely one stunner. It was four.

She had taken four stunners to the chest when she had run down to save Hagrid. Despite the knowledge and the worry pertaining to both herself and her friend, she found her mind migrating to a time where pain did not beat in rhythm with her pulse and her spirit was once again free.

_Twinkling blue eyes stared over his wire frames at the board…_

_"You're brooding." She said chuckling._

_His eyes flicked up to hers, "No, I'm strategizing."_

_"You've lost…" The smile seemingly affixed to her lips, "I'll take your knight in two moves and your king in six."_

_He dropped his eyes, once again to the board. "I believe I can drag it out a few more moves, perhaps…" He reached across the board and moved his remaining pawn. "Even take the game."_

A/N: Yes; this is a short one – sorry; but wanted to interject a moment of her thoughts shortly after being struck. THANKS for your reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

Emotions Unveiled…

Emotions Unveiled…

Albus felt the temperature of the air change as the large white columns of St. Mungos entrance began crystallizing, and before another soul could ascertain his presence, he cast the invisibility charm. He waited a full second, watching…eyes scanning the throngs of healers and visitors alike, before his tall frame jolted into motion. His deep magenta cloak swirling about him as he strode through the crowd…witches, wizards, healers…even the injured parted ways for the invisible force that strode determinedly across the opal marbled atrium.

His mind barely registering the faces of friends and acquaintances as he reached the elevators and stairs. With a flick of his hand, chaos ensued; one witch had lost her grip on a stack of folders, peculiarly a wizard's hat fell off, a witch's bag broke spilling the contents across the other witches papers causing no one to step into the elevator – except Albus. Now, with a wave of his wand, he masked the opening of the elevator…causing the one man stepping towards it to frown, believing he had just missed it and would have to wait a few moments for the next one.

Albus pushed the button for the forth floor Spell Damage and as he withdrew his hand…he noticed the imperceptible shake that had taken residence in his fingers as the words spell damage and Minerva coalesced and solidified in the same thought. Taking a deep calming breath, he forced his body to remain upright as the lift crawled up another flight…and to his chagrin, stopped.

He was about to cast a spell, halting mid-stroke his eyes recognizing his medi-witch, Poppy Pomfry, her expression grim as she stepped onto the elevator. She reached out to touch the fourth floor and stopped, obviously realizing the button had already been pushed. The doors to the elevator closed…

"How is she?" Albus asked without preamble.

Poppy whirled around, eyes the size of a bludger. "Albus?!" She swallowed, "What are you doing here?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Minerva, Poppy." His voice sounding slightly strained to his own ears, "How is she?"

Poppy felt all the breath leave her lungs as she met Dumbledore's gaze, she had always suspected that he loved his Deputy…and now as she stared into his eyes, she knew. He loved her. There was no mask, no witticism, nothing shielding his feelings from Poppy…and she felt tears springing forth in her own eyes, at seeing all the feeling within his.

Poppy shook her head, "They…don't know if she'll make."

She saw a tear slide down his cheek as the bell sounded in the elevator, and she turned her head – the doors opening, "You should be careful, the Ministry…" And he was gone, without a trace. Blinking back her tears, she strode off the elevator, heading towards where they had taken Minerva…her thoughts on both the witch who lay fighting for her life…and the wizard who had risked his own trying to get to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken seemingly hours before the healers of St. Mungos finally departed the area around Minerva, leaving with discouraged looks and sunken faces. Their whispered words had increased his dread and multiplied his worry by a thousand fold, for she should be dead. And even though she wasn't, a testament to her prowess as a witch, it did not preclude her from a hollow existence. The healers were treating her as though she were a mere shadow, an apparition of the woman whom he had known for over 50 years and were under the belief that she would not awaken from the stunners to rejoin the world of the living.

Albus took a step forward, out of the shadows…nearing her bed, and found an unfamiliar feeling coursing through his veins – trepidation.

He inched closer, eyes scanning over the pale woman's face looking for an ounce of movement and finding, none. Instead, he merely found the beauty of a woman whose pale face only magnified her raven, grey streaked hair; high cheekbones, rose lips…her long neck…and then he forced his eyes back to her face, and he let out a trembling sigh before allowing his eyes to further gaze upon her.

Her body was scantly covered, only a thin blanket draped across her thighs and stomach and a very thin band covering each breast – starting beneath her shoulders down each breast and apparently tying behind the small of her back. In all of their years of friendship, he had never laid eyes upon her with less than a witch's dress gown on. Now, she lay with just a few swatches of cloth covering her ivory body, but he found his eyes not drawn to her round and womanly curves – but the angry red wounds upon her chest.

There were four long blistering marks left upon her skin, blistering and marring the flesh as wave after wave of heat poured off her chest despite the layers of cooling salves that had been applied and healing charms cast.

"Your beauty has always been beyond compare, my dear." He whispered, eyes lovingly gazing across her body, "And today, is but further proof." Sighing, he absently waved his hand and a chintz chair appeared next to her. Without thought, he sat and carefully wrapped both of his hands around one of hers. Upon contact, he shuddered, for she was so cold. So very cold, despite the heat emanating from her wounds. After listening for three hours, he understood the Healers' reasons about the heat being contained within her body if she were over dressed. And after feeling the heat that poured off her chest, he agreed…and yet…she was cold. For she was always cold, even in the dead of summer. The thought brought a smile, as he recounted a thousand times when she had muttered about being cold while in his presence and would summon an article of clothing or blanket to ensure her warmth while grumbling one of his favorite idiosyncrasy's of Minerva McGonagall in her Scottish burr – 'Despite it's charms Albus, Hogwarts is quite drafty.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red eyes narrowed as Devonshire stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. The scarlet robed wizard glanced to the left and right…before striding down the street…and as he turned the corner, drawing himself up to apparate…he heard something. Whipping his head around, the elder wizard's eyes landed upon the cloaked figure whose bone colored wand was already raised, pointing.

Devonshire went to reach for his own wand, but the mysterious figure gave a brief shake of the head. A quiet, almost hissing voice filling the air. "I shall spare your life, if you can answer me one question."

"Wh..at?" He stammered.

"Why McGonagall?"

Devonshire blanched at the question. "She wasn't…we were just there to arrest Hagrid...and then she came running down from the Castle and before we turned, she had somehow managed to strike three of us down without a wand…"

Voldemort felt his lips curl upwards into a smile at the new piece of information as the wizard fumbled in his recount of the story. _She was willing to take on at least seven wizards, by herself…if only my Death Eaters were as ostentatious as she. Or even half the witch that embodied the name, Minerva McGonagall._

"We didn't intend for her to be struck by four stunners…" The whole of his body was shaking, "She just caught us by surprise and we turned. Merlin forgive all of us, we may have killed Minerva McGonagall tonight." A tear was slipping onto his cheek as the figure began lowering his wand and he felt a measure of relief sweep through him.

"Yes…we'll I'm not Merlin." He replied, swirling his wand and cursing the man a handful of steps away from him, causing him to drop to his knees in pain – gasping.

"You…said…" Despite the pain ripping through him, Devonshire pulled his head up to meet his attackers gaze.

Voldemort nodded, "And you shall be the only one to survive, if you can call it that." He stated drawing nearer. "Imperio."

_A/N: Hope this slightly longer version made up for the last, far shorter, version. Hope you enjoyed and THANKS to snakeliontwins, Lady Loraine, Minerva's Cat & Minerva M McGonagall for your reviews!! Going to try and finish this over the course of this next week – so hold on tight and enjoy the rest of the ride ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Friend or Foe…

Friend or Foe…

For the sixth time that night, Albus banished the chair when he felt his proximity charm ripple across him, taking his customary position beside Minerva – towards the head of the bed. Surprisingly, Helena Harrison, the Head Administrator of St. Mungos, stepped into the room. Albus would have made himself visible in a heartbeat if his dear friend had been by herself, but with her, came an entourage of healers who had obviously been cow tailed upon her arrival – for she looked as Albus felt.

Helena waved her hand, Minerva's chart flying towards her. "Remind me again as to why wasn't I notified immediately?" She asked as her black eyes darted over the notes, a frown upon her face.

"Well…you've never…only the Ministry of Magic and Hogwart's Headmaster are we to…" The words were silenced as she raised her head to see who had dared to answer the question. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to Minerva's records. _Four stunners to the chest at close proximity. If that isn't bad enough, _she thought flipping the paper. _Apparent trauma after stunning…four broken ribs, a concussion, right shoulder and hip dislocation. _Helena pictured Minerva being struck by the four stunners, her thoughts disagreeing with the report. _The dislocation and head wound were probably caused from her landing…the ribs from the stunners. What on earth were you doing to cause this much damage last evening? And why is the Ministry owling me at four in the morning wanting a status report? _She let the paper fall back down, _And has anyone told Albus? _She wondered as her eyes drifted up to Minerva, trying to remain detached as any healer is trained to do. Then her eyes noticed a blue sparkle to the left of Minerva…

"Give me the room." She stated. For a moment, everyone stood motionless…until she turned around, and all eight men and women bolted. As soon as the door clicked shut, she cast a silencing charm on the room. "Albus?"

"Please tell me you won't cover the Ministry's tracks in this?" His quiet voice asked.

"How can you even…" She whirled around, furious at his remark…until her eyes landed upon his sunken features and uncharacteristically dull eyes. "You look horrible, Albus."

He felt his lip curl into a minute smile, "It is good to see you too, Helena." Before his eyes and voice turned grave. "However, I must ask that you answer my question."

Instantly, Helena felt her anger rush to the surface but restrained, answering him in a clipped tone. "After all the years I have known, both you and Minerva, how can you dare ask…"

"Because," He took a looming step closer, "You would not be here at just after 5 in the morning looking upon a patient if _they_ hadn't contacted you."

Her jaw flexed, "You're right, they did owl me about an hour ago." She could feel the swell of his magic pulsing through the room, and she held up her hand. "And they do want an update, on a patient's condition. No ill will was expressed in the notice. I believed it was a Ministry official." She said shaking her head, "I had no idea it was Minerva until I arrived."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he heard a light moan come from his side. Both witch and wizard turned toward their long time, mutual friend. "Minerva?" Helena asked as she cast a diagnostic spell, hoping for better results than the one cast a scant hour ago that had shown signs that she was slipping into a coma.

Albus felt a wave of relief wash over him, blanketing his irritation and focusing his own magic as he watched Helena cast her spell. This was the first movement she had made since his arrival. _Perhaps…dare he hope…the healers' last report was incorrect and she wasn't slipping into a coma._

Helena, on the other hand, was watching a medical impossibility…Minerva had begun to emerge from the coma, but just as quickly she seemed to be returning to it. Frowning, she cast another diagnostic spell wanting to prove herself wrong, but the results were the same – only not as profound.

Instantly, Albus noticed Helena's frown and felt her recast the previous spell…and as she watched the swirling patters of magic, her frown deepened as she muttered, "Impossible."

His concern deepening with each second as her eyes darted to the left and right. "Helena?"

"I've never seen anything like this before, Albus." She said finally lifting her eyes to meet his. "She appeared to be emerging out of the coma, and then…" She snapped her fingers, "Just as quick returned."

"Surely there must be a reason…" He said, turning from Helena to Minerva…silently pleading with the woman to return to the land of the living.

Helena watched as Albus turned away from her, his eyes trained on the woman lying next to him whose typical milky complexion had turned ashen. _Merlin, don't let Minerva slip away from this world, _she thought before answering the shell of a wizard three feet from her. "Typically there is." She stated, "Healing is just like Alchemy…Albus – there is always a cause and effect. The question is what has changed in her or in the environ…ment…" Her voice trailing off as she thought of how his magic had rippled across the room when he had believed Minerva's life may be threatened.

"I don't..." Albus' voice stopped as his mind calculated the possibilities, the variables, that could have caused her to get better for a handful of moments before slipping back into her previous state. What was different…and then as if Hogwarts had fallen down atop him…he pulled his gaze upwards, meeting Helena's stare.

_Could it be that simple? _She thought, eyes trained on Albus. _His magic, probably a comfort to her after all these years of friendship...could she have felt it when it had surged around the room?_

"Your…"

"My…

"Magic." They finished together. At once he turned back to Minerva…grasping her fingers within his, gently squeezing her hand before closing his own eyes and allowing his emotions to swell within his magic as he let both go…

Helena breathlessly watched as Albus closed his eyes, his face becoming relaxed – and then…she felt a rush wash over her...his magic pulsing through the room…she didn't need to cast a diagnostic spell to see that Minerva was responding…

Knock…knock…knock…

Helena turned to the door, and felt her stomach drop. _His magic is echoing outside this room_…

"Healer Harrison?" A voice echoed from outside the room.

"Albus…your magic, it's leeching…" She turned back towards Albus, breathless…there was a slight glow emanating from around him…

"Minerva." He whispered…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lifted her gaze up from the board, "Did you say something?"

His eyes merely twinkling back at hers, a sad smile trailing across his face.

"Albus?" Her turn forgotten for a moment, "What is it?"

He reached across the table, fingers interlacing with hers, voice grave. "You need to go back."

His words felt as though a cool breeze had just come off the loch at her Manor in the middle of January. "I…" She began shaking her head. "I am tired, Albus. So…very tired."

"As am I." He whispered back, "But you _need _to go back. They need you."

She stood, their fingers pulling apart as she walked toward the steeple window. A slight breeze tickling her face as she drew up to the ledge, tears trickling down her face. "Another day shan't hurt." She whispered, wanting to enjoy his quiet company as she had several other times throughout the years. Moments that had long since become irregularities, but moments she yearned for. These were the moments that sustained her, brought her warmth…gave life meaning… She knew she should go back, but…she wanted another moment of respite, another moment where she and her best friend were tucked away from the world…where she could enjoy the warmth of his smile and the tenderness in his eyes.

A gentle hand landed upon her shoulder, as his drew up beside her. "Perhaps…" His voice tickling against her skin, "But each day you stay _here_, it becomes increasingly difficult for you to return."

Her quiet response startling him, "I am aware of the risk, Albus."

The shock of her statement shone in his eyes, apparently taking him back. "Minerva…" His eyes began to become distant, as if focusing elsewhere. "…I am going to need to go."

She turned towards him, her voice and the look in her eyes piercing his heart. "Don't."

He shook his head, "I don't belong here, my dear." He reached up, thumb trailing across her cheek. "Neither do you."

His words were ringing in her ears…the look in his eyes…they were different…he wasn't the man from her memories, he was… "Albus…" She reached up, touching the side of his face. "You're here." She whispered, staring intently into his blue eyes. "It's _you_."

Slowly, almost reverently, he nodded. "Yes." But again his eyes drifted away, as if being drawn back. "But, I must go."

Tears filled her olive eyes, "Please, Albus."

"My dear," He leaned forward, kissing the side of her cheek. "If there is _anyone_ who can come back – it's you."

"To what end?" She asked, "Other than long days, Order members more concerned about their own lives, my charges from Hogwarts who do not yet understand the gravity of our situation, and _you_…" A solitary tear slide down her porcelain cheek, "My best friend whose very presence has become as enigmatic as Voldemort's."

Her words sliced through him, causing him to physically take a step back from her…but as he did, his very presence began to fade. He held up his hand, looking at it from the front and then the back…noting the expediency with which it was becoming transparent. "Minerva…" Albus' eyes slid to the witch just a handful of inches away, "Please…come back."

He watched as her body seemed to draw away from him…seemingly a wall being built…steeling her emotions, tucking them away…hiding her with them. He could hear Helena's pleading voice…feel Minerva's cool hand within his own…as his eyes remained steadfast to the raven haired witch, and he realized as their eyes met, she would not be joining him. She was going to remain here…locked in her mind…and away from the world, including him.

"No." He choked out. "You must come back…" The words touching both women's ears. "I need you." And as his words left his lips, he could barely see the outline of her face turn to one of shock, before his exhausted body collapsed atop the side of the bed, Minerva's arm and shoulder.

"Albus." Helena stated, pulling him up. "Albus, focus on me." Her no nonsense voice forcing his attention. "Come on you old coot. Focus." Her eyes trained on the door and then the wizard.

"Helena?" He questioned, the world snapping back together. "Where…?" Tiredly he cast his eyes about the room and then back to Minerva.

"Can you apparate?" She asked as the frame around the door began buckling.

Albus shook his head, "No." He replied the extent of his exhaustion was evident in his voice.

With a wave of her hand she summoned a small flower vase, "Here." She said as she caught it and then with a swish of her wand said, "Portus." And began to thrust it towards him, "You **must **go."

Confusion coursed through him, "Minerva?"

"I'll take care of her, now go and don't come back until tonight and you've had rest." She said pushing the vase into his fingers.

Albus opened his mouth, but felt the tug upon his navel and was gone before his thought reached articulation and he found himself sitting in Helena's living room, on the tan leather sofa…wondering what exactly had happened. And the sinking feeling that Minerva would not be re-joining him any time soon.

Helena had already cast a diagnostic spell as Albus winked out of existence, and no sooner closed her eyes when she felt the door frame burst apart. Her head snapped around, fury in her eyes as she met the gaze of the young, pretentious healer who was standing in the doorway. The dust and shading of light casting a posing image, as he stepped towards her…a handful of Ministry officials in tow.

"We heard…"

With a flick of her wand, the entire group slid backwards…out of and away from Minerva. Helena cast a quick glance to the spell…hope springing forth in her veins…_Minerva was getting better…_before she turned toward what was left of the frame, her boots crunching on the splinters of wood as she closed the distance between them.

"Who dared to blow apart…" She snapped her hand downwards, her wand pointing to the wood particles, "The door, with myself and a patient inside?"

A scrawny man in shabby, coal colored robes – with wild red hair stepped forward. "St. Mungos is under Ministry orders to…"

His nagging voice went silent, though his lips continued to move. The rest of the healers backing up…trying to distance themselves from Madame Harrison. In all of their years working with the witch, they had never seen her as furious as she appeared to be – right now. "I don't care what the Ministry, believes." She said, her eyes fixing on the young man. "Nor do I take kindly to a foolish young boy charging into a situation that he knows nothing about, putting not only one of my patient's life, but mine as well in danger." She waved her wand, freeing him of the Silenco charm. "In regards to Minerva McGonagall, she is under St. Mungos care and no Ministry officials are allowed on this entire floor until further notice. No exceptions." She said, eyes quickly scanning the now _very _large group of healers. "I will send regular updates to the Minister, and if he has a problem with what I've stated – have him take it up with the Board of Directors."

"I have here…" The red-hair man began again…but one of the healers put a hand over the man's mouth.

"Shut up you daft fool." He hissed as Helena moved her wand in a quick, complex pattern and the door reformed.

She paused in the doorway, turning back to her staff. "Please escort Percy –" She indicated the young red haired wizard, "Along with the rest of the Ministry officials downstairs. Amanda, if you will fetch fresh bandages, cooling aleona salve and a bottle of orange juice and return here. Good day."

Helena stepped into the room, away from the view and breathed a sigh of relief as she mumbled, "Albus…you are going to be the death of me." Putting her wand back into her robes, she walked around the foot of the bed and was about to peel up the clothe to check the physical wound, when Minerva's soft voice broke the stillness in the room.

"Al…bus?"

_A/N: Unfortunately……………………….my computer is on the fritz, so updates will be sparse for the next week as I now only have limited access to write. Though, a touch of good news – the opening chapter w/ Percy is already done ;) Very glad you have been enjoying & THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your reviews & feedback! (& even though I won't see them for a day or two… PLEASE drop me a note & let me know what you think). Cheers!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is a compilation of what is occurring across the realm of Hogwarts the morning after Minerva was attacked… 'The in b

A/N: This is a compilation of what is occurring across the realm of Hogwarts the morning after Minerva was attacked… _'The in between'_ time so to speak. This story will be taken through Minerva's return to Hogwarts – so, another handful of chapters. Enjoy & THANK YOU sooooooooooooo much for all of your wondrous reviews!

**The in between….**

Voldemort…

Voldemort strode back into the house, a smile upon his face as he ascended the stairs and stepped into the study. It had been a _very _good night. Two dead, one he had opted to Oblivate the man's memory – leaving him to believe he was a muggle who shunned clothing, and two more Ministry Officials under the Imperio curse – all and all, he was pleased.

"Master…" Wormtail skirted into the room. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, Wormtail." He unfastened his traveling cloak, letting it fall to the floor. "A bit of cheese and red wine."

Nagini slithered into the room as Wormtail went out, quietly coming to rest beside him. "Ah…my friend." He hissed in Parseltounge.

Nagini raised her head, bringing her eye level with Voldemort.

"I believe that the time has come, and we shall take what is ours." He threw his head back chuckling, "With McGonagall in St. Mungos, and Dumbledore gone from his precious Hogwarts…leaving Harry Potter, vulnerable. And the Department of Mysteries, mine." He could see the Order of the Phoenix mobilizing as news spread of Potter heading toward the Ministry and they following suite. Even Dumbledore would come to his aid…not having his level headed Deputy to consult…leaving both dead, the Order in ruin…and Minerva…his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva…

She could feel herself pulling away, distancing herself from even her best friend. She wanted time where she would not feel obligated to maintain the façade she had been forced to wear for what had become an eternity. She needed a respite. And if that meant leaving the world of the living for a time…then so be it.

She watched as Albus' body became faint…and his pleading words desperate… "You must come back…" and then…he stared up at her – deep blue eyes looking towards her…filled with an emotion she had never believed possible as he his words broke through the wall that she had begun to recede behind. "I need you." Shock spread through her, and before she could reply to his declaration, he was gone.

Leaving her standing there…staring after him, heart hammering in her chest. His words echoing through her…I need you…I…need…you…

She closed her eyes, willing her mind to block out the words that were now resonating through her…words that had some how created a balm for her soul…leaving her feel whole for a moment – and not alone.

And before she could stop herself…she was following him…

For how could she leave him alone, when he had risked everything to make sure she hadn't been.

She felt the light fade and a weight settle upon her that seemed to blanket her body, mind and even shroud her soul. But, there still lay a path that glimmered from use, the path Albus had used to find her and she held to it…until she could feel her breath lighten, clarity returning to her thoughts and hope beginning to fill her soul.

Blinking…she muttered for whom she sought, "Albus…"

Minerva felt a warm hand checking her pulse, as she spoke. "You just missed him, dear."

_How could I have missed him? Unless he truly hadn't been there? _Minerva mumbled to herself as she fought to remain conscious.

"Now…now, stay with me, Minerva." Helena brought the cloth back across Minerva's forehead. "Focus for a moment…it's Helena. You are safe."

Minerva felt her head lull to the side as she licked her lips, "Where…"

"You're in St. Mungos." Helena felt a measure of relief sweep through her as Minerva blinked open her eyes, training them upon her. "And you have given us quite the scare."

Minerva felt her strength already beginning to wane as her eyes drooped, "And…Albus…"

"Came at some point in the night and was here when I arrived," She laid her hand upon Minerva's arm, "When you are feeling up to it, you had best remind your esteemed friend to not be quite so careless with his own life…as the Ministry is still quite keen on having him spend his days and nights in Azkaban."

Minerva felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, barely managing a nod as Helena continued.

"But you'll need to wait a bit, seems as though he's been temporarily banished to get a few hours rest…"

Helena didn't bother to finish the sentence as Minerva's quiet, rhythmic breathing filled the small room…and despite the decades of heartache and the current climate of distrust permeating the wizarding world…she couldn't help but feel a resurgance of hope beat within her veins as she realized that Minerva McGonagall would be rejoining the land of the living. The darkness had not taken one of the pillars of hope from the wizarding world today…a pillar that ran deep, and was at the very heart of Britian. But more importantly, she was the quiet foundation and held the heart of the man whom the world had made into an icon, her friend…Albus Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Umbridge…

She felt cold. _Odd_, she thought as she turned over. Her hand skimming across the sheet, and then onto stone. _Stone?_ Instantly, she opened her eyes, faint morning rays of light streaming in the tall slender windows as she pulled the scant sheet and thin raggedy blanket closer to her chin as she stared about the room in shock. Her bed…all of her pillows except for the one her head had been lying on was gone. As were her bed linens. Her eyes practically jumped out of her head as she continued to scan around the room…her end tables gone…

"Milksy!" She screeched for her house elf as she noticed her dresser gone too.

A crack echoed in the now cavernous room, "Professors Umbridge called?" The small house elf squeaked as it innocently gazed up into the furious eyes of the other occupant.

Delores could barely contain her fury as she stared at the scrawny house elf. "Where…are my belongings?" She fumed.

Slowly, Milksy cast her gaze around the room. "You's asked us to clean and remove all non essential items from the Professors rooms."

Umbridge began scrambling into a standing position, her cheeks glowing red. "I said McGonagall's room." She began jamming her stubby finger toward Milksy. "BRING THEM BACK."

Milksy furrowed her tiny brow. "I's not removed them."

Delores opened her mouth and then clamped it shut, willing herself to calm down. She had never understood the House Elves at Hogwarts, nor their hierarchy – but as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, she could speak with the Head of the House Elves who could undoubtedly sort out this gross negligence. With every ounce of self control, she clamed her voice and in her usual sweet cadence spoke with her house elf. "Then, my dear Milksy, please bring Ramalza."

Milksy nodded and with a crack was gone. Within a moment another crack echoed, this time leaving a weathered looking house elf whose garment was unlike another house elf. Her robe was adorned with all four house symbols and she steadied herself with a knobby looking cane. "Hows can I serve, Professors Umbridge?"

"Please have the house elf responsible for taking my items return them, at once."

Ramalza gazed around the room, as if she were looking for where the misplaced items were to go, before she affixed her gaze back to Umbridge. "You is missing something?"

"Yes." Umbridge stated, raising her brow at the little elf in disgust. "You very well know I am missing my bed, dresser, end tables, linens and articles of clothing you little troll."

Ramalza barely acknowledged Umbridge's words as she stared at the pudge of human. Then with a disgusted wave of her hand and a crinkle of her nose, she spoke. "I shall have your clothes returned to you, immediately."

Ramalza raised her fingers to leave, but Umbridge's question caused her to delay for a moment. "And my other items?"

Her piercing yellow eyes snapped to Umbridge's, her voice turning cold as she spoke. "Are no longer available for _your _use."

And with a crack the elder house elf was gone, and all of Umbridge's clothes appeared in a heap in the corner of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus…

He glided down the Great Hall, trying not to smirk as the students quiet chatter between bites of their breakfast echoed across the Hall. His house elf had just told him that Hogwarts was not happy with the new Headmistress. Severus had asked for clarification, but his little elf merely chuckled and said in sing song voice – "Cold is as cold does." And then shook his floopy eared head, before muttering something about Ramalza taking a personal interest in Umbridge's care for the remainder of her duration. Which, if you were in the Headmaster's or Minerva's good graces meant a lavish experience, if not…Severus shuddered to think what those consequences could be.

Then his eyes caught sight of the pink robed menace, and no matter how much his house elf's words had momentarily warmed his heart, he felt his scowl return in full measure. He noticed with a pang that Minerva's chair was empty – Filius and several of the staff were watching him as he approached. As he stepped upon the steps to approach the Head Table, he felt a sense of foreboding – there was not one piece of silverware, plates, goblets or any form of service ware upon the table.

He kept his face blank as he rounded the table, coming to sit beside Filius and Sinistra. Both cast him an uneasy glance as he pulled his chair to the table.

"My dear, Severus…" Umbridge stated, and the four professors between them quickly leaned back into their chairs enabling her to see him. "If you would be so kind as to call the meal."

Severus caught Filius smirking glance out of the corner of his eye, he nodded. "Of course, Headmistress. Ramalza."

At once, there was a crack, and the elder house elf appeared. "Professor Snape."

Snape raised his eyebrow, surveying the white haired elf who merely stared back at the Professor, waiting. "Our meal, please."

She nodded. "As previously stated, the Professors' meal will be delivered to their classrooms today."

Snape barely maintained his blank expression as he asked, "This is most unusual."

Ramalza shrugged as if his comment were expected and replied in kind, her eyes turning toward Umbridge. "As is injuring the Deputy Headmistress." With a crack, she was gone leaving a wake of barely covered coughs as the Professors contented themselves in quiet conversation before heading to their respective rooms. All of them found their favorite breakfast items waiting…except Umbridge – who had naught but a cold cup of tea and two day old ginger newts that had been left out and were unseemly hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly…

Arthur leaned over, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Be safe, love."

Molly smiled, "You too. The Ministry isn't exactly the safest place to work these days."

He winked, and was gone, leaving only the sound of a small crack in his wake as the first rays of light crept onto the Burrow. Sighing, she pulled her shawl closer to her and apparated to the foyer of St. Mungos. It's pearly walls glistening against the dawn.

Squaring her shoulders, she headed toward the information counter when she spotted a disgruntled group being escorted off the elevators. His high voice and unruly hair standing out immediately, "Percy." She breathed, veering towards him, but drawing to a halt a handful of steps away as his words reached her ears.

"She has NO Right! McGonagall attacked the Ministry and deserves to be treated…"

"With respect." A blue robed wizard snapped, pushing Percy forward. "You may be used to bullying people around with the Ministry this…Ministry that…but, here at St. Mungos –" The elder man stepped within two inches of Percy, his breath hot on his face. "We respect, ALL people, who respect others." If possible, the man seemed to get even closer, causing Percy to gulp…his adams apple bobbing as the man continued on. "Especially, Minerva McGonagall. One of the finest witches in Britain, no matter what the Ministry says."

"Yeah!" "Here here." Several others chimed in, and Molly took that as a cue to leave before she said something to Percy or heard something more that would cause her further pain.

Molly unobtrusively stepped around the mob, and into an unoccupied elevator – hoping Minerva was on the forth floor or she'd have to go back down to the lobby and could potentially run into Percy.

Her mind remained focused on her son…_Where did I go wrong? How can you believe Minerva would do such a horrid thing? She was YOUR Head of House for seven years for Merlin's sake…Is the sudden belief that you are of importance, whereas, the rest of our family is not? Dare I hope that you are under the Imperio curse, versus this being your true nature…_tears welling up in her eyes, _for you are being as cruel as a Death Eater and seeing only what you are told to see._

The door slid open as Molly brushed the offending tears away before stepping off the elevator and into a wall of witches and wizards trying to enter the now restricted floor. "You can't stop us…" A black robed wizard with silver lining snapped.

Everyone else joining suite, until the row of St. Mungos employees parted as an elder witch wearing maroon robes with gold filigree work, clipped down the hall at impeccable speed. Molly recognized her at once, Helena Harrison, she had been the Matron at Hogwarts her first four years before leaving for an administrative job with St. Mungos. Over a decade ago, Helena had been named the Head Administrator for the prestigious hospital.

Helena drew to a stop in front of the twenty plus wizards and witches, drawing a deep breath. "You are right, I cannot stop all of you." She nodded towards the group of healers, "Nor will I try if you are here to visit loved ones. However," Her pleasant voice turning to steel, "Each of you will have to go be escorted to the patient's bed and are restricting visits to include **only** family." Instantly grumblings burst through the crowd, but she continued as though she did not notice. "I apologize for any inconvience, but these precautions are being taken to ensure one of our patient's safety whom I believe you all know – Minerva McGonagall." A shocked whisper swept the small group amid questions of concern and happenstance, but Helena merely held up her hand waiting for the group to become quiet. "I cannot answer any of your questions. Now, if you will excuse me…" She began to step around the group when her eyes landed upon Molly Weasley. "Molly…" She whispered, gently guiding the younger witch through the crowd with her. "It has been a long time."

Molly masked her confusion as to why she was being led through the crowd, and onto the restricted floor. _Surely, she doesn't know I'm here to see Minerva. _ "It has."

"How's Arthur?" Helena asked as she turned the corner.

"He's…well." Molly stated, wondering where they were heading too, but stayed quiet, knowing she was in good hands with Helena Harrison. "And Michela?"

Helena shook her head, "She has had a ruff go of it these past two years. Her husband died two years ago this past March. And my schedule is not conducive to help her raise Briana."

"How old is Briana?"

Helena pulled Molly to a stop at the end of the hallway, "Am I right in assuming you are here to see Minerva?"

"Yes…though how did you…"

"I may not attend the Order's meetings, but it does not mean Albus has not provided me a list of active participants. Now…Minerva is the second room on the left down…" She nodded her head, "That, hall. She has been in a coma for the better part of the night, and through a miracle is beginning to come out of it… If you could sit with her until I sort this mess out with the Ministry?"

"Mess with the Ministry?" At Helena's glare, Molly surmised and stated. "You mean Percy?"

"He'll come around, Molly. Give him time. But…" She shook her head, "How he can believe Minerva would be responsible for an attack is beyond me. However, he is being directed by the imbecile Fudge, so who knows what _that _man has been saying about her…or for that matter, any friend of Dumbledore's." She patted the younger woman's arm, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must not make the Ministry wait any longer. I fear, my temper won't hold as it is." She was three steps away when she paused and returned. "If a healer asks about your presence, direct them to speak with me." And before Molly could say another word…Helena was already gone in a flurry of robes at speed belaying her age.

Molly walked the handful of steps, pausing at the doorframe…as she took a deep settling breath before entering…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmauld Place…

Albus closed the door and could hear Tonk's voice resonate down the hall. "No, I tell you, three of the four…something happened last night."

Albus cast an invisibility charm to walk by Mrs. Black as Sirius' voice responded. "But why would the Dark Lord send Death Eaters after Minerva's attackers?"

He stepped into the kitchen as Moody responded, "There is no proof and no markings designating it as a Death Eater attack."

Waving his hand, he become visible. "I believe the information you are missing is that Voldemort used to be infatuated with her." Albus stated, leaving the entire room to breathless as eyes turned to him, mouths still agape. "Or at the very least the idea of what he perceived the powerful witch Minerva McGonagall would and could be to him." He swept his cloak away as he sat, "Now, what of her attackers?"

Tonks swallowed, "That's what we were discussing…"

Lupin cut in, "It appears that there were seven, she stunned or disabled three before the four others stunned her."

Moody grumbled, "And it appears, that only Devonshire survived the night unscathed. Forsyeth was found just after sunrise walking down the streets of London without a stitch of clothing on, and when we placed a robe upon him…he screamed as though he had been placed on fire." Moody shook his head, "Berksin and Wilks were both dead, as was their families. No markings left except for a white rose. And I have never seen that call sign before."

Albus appeared to be listening, but his mind was not on the room nor people around him. His focus was on the woman whom he had left just over 5 hours ago, and although he had received word from Helena that she was no longer in a coma…her prognosis was still grave.

And for him to venture back to St. Mungos during the heart of the day was unwise. Though…he greatly wished too. To see for himself that she was fighting for consciousness, and not staying locked within that brilliant mind of hers – away from him. He felt his heart clench at the notion, to be left in a world without Minerva. Without her quick wit, her piercing green eyes that could penetrate his defenses, to her enchanting smile and invigorating laugh…Merlin…since when did she occupy so much of his life? He felt a tear _wanting_ to fall, bringing his mind back to the present as a stray thought answered his rhetorical question with one that left him in a far greater paradox than he believed possible as he quietly sought the answer to…When hadn't she been interwoven in his life?

The debate swirled around the small room, each occupant throwing their thoughts in…except for Dumbledore who appeared to be aptly listening to each person – but as the conversation ensued, Remus began to distance himself and study the revered Headmaster. His blue eyes seemed to be following the debate about the Dark Lord, but…there appeared to be a hollowness beckoning back to the small group that worried Remus. Finally, unable to help himself…Remus cleared his throat, bringing all eyes to him – except Dumbledore's.

Sirius, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley stared at Lupin – who in turn was staring at Dumbledore. Slowly, all eyes turned to the Headmaster, who for a solid minute after the conversation had ceased remained unmoving.

"Albus?" Moody finally prompted, tired of mindless waiting.

The group watched as the elder wizard seemed to be drawing himself back from some forgotten world. Each person physically recoiled as he lifted his haunting gaze upwards. His words indicating he had indeed been paying attention on some level, but the cadence in his voice belayed an undertone of worry that no one had ever heard before. "No matter the impetus behind Minerva's attack, we must remain focused regarding the Hall of Prophecies." He brought his long fingers to rest atop the table, stippling them together. "Voldemort will utilize every advantage he can." _Especially, Minerva_. He finished to himself as he pushed himself upright. "In regards to Minerva – Healer Harrison informed me that she is no longer in a coma. If I hear anything further, I shall let you know."

Albus began to turn and leave, his mind once again churning over the simple yet, poignantly question he had asked himself as Moody said. "Constant vigilance…"

Remus following behind Albus, "Where shall you be if we need to contact you?"

_Minerva's bedside…_his mind responded as he outwardly replied, "I have business that needs attending to. Contact Aberforth, he will know how to reach me."

Before Remus could question him further, Albus was stepping through the door and as soon as his foot touched the front step…he was gone, leaving a light breeze in his wake brushing across Lupin's face.


	12. Chapter 12

Awakenings…

**Awakenings…**

Severus…

Severus calmly exited Umbridge's office, ensuring the door was completely closed before he bolted down the hallway. His robes billowing behind him as he skipped every other step in haste on his way to his own office, heedless of the stares by his students. He would not let something happen to another member of the Order, even if it was Sirius. Minerva last night and Dumbledore had been unusually unresponsive to the two messages he had sent today regarding the Dark Lord's activities and Minerva's health. Whatever the reason, he would eventually discern, but today it mattered not – he had more pressing matters to attend.

His wand was already in his hand as he cast the complex charm to disable the wards around his door before stepping through. One could never be too safe, especially with Umbridge at Hogwarts, he thought as with a swish he snapped the heavy door closed.

At once, he summoned the necessary quill and parchment and began scribbling a message to Moody.

His mind's eye seeing the broken body of Minerva as he finished the note inquiring about Sirius. Two in two days…he thought. The first one had been a mortally wounding blow to Albus – a second in as many days, even though not as severe…he shook his head unwilling to contemplate. He was sure Sirius was fine.

Without a moment's hesitation, Severus cast the charm and sat. Now, he only need wait for a reply from Alasator, which would be within a few minutes. Then the matter would be set right as long as Potter practiced an ounce of patience. Taking a deep breath, he found himself drumming his fingers on the oak table.

His thoughts again returning to the formidable witch who was laying in St. Mungos. A day without McGonagall…years ago, he might have found an appeal to that thought. _My how perspectives change with age, _he mused. _Today had been abysmal._ _Though_, he felt a smile curl at the corner of his lips, _the House Elves rebellion against Umbridge was a priceless piece of Hogwart's history to witness. _An outright chuckle escaped as he thought of the pure unadulterated look of hatred that had crossed her face after their staff meeting when Ramalza popped into the room.

"_Yours lunch." She snapped her fingers and plates of food appeared before all of the Professors, save for one – Delores Umbridge. "Except for you Headmistress Umbridge. We's had problems making yours stew."_

_Without another comment, she snapped her fingers and was gone…leaving a sputtering Headmistress, without lunch._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

St. Mungos…

His steps felt as though they were laden with lead as he placed his fingers upon the

door jam, forcing himself to enter. At once his world seemed to right itself as his eyes landed upon her. Her complexion although far whiter than usual, no longer appeared ashen…a thin white cotton blanket was pulled up to her mid waist and a second band of cotton wound its way over her chest and around her still scarlet wounds. He felt a smile gracing both his face and eyes as upon further examination, she was awake…and held within her hand was a folded piece of the Daily Prophet…her octagonal glasses perched on the end of her nose, her raven hair spread out against the stark white pillow – as her face began to draw into a frown, obviously stemming from her current musings. _Probably another Rita Skeeter article, _he thought chuckling.

At once, her eyes snapped up…her mouth opening to give whomever the intruder was a piece of her mind – but she merely relaxed, a heart warming smile gracing her face. "You shouldn't be here." She stated, but the words were scant more than a whisper. Her lungs would not be healed for 2-3 days, at the earliest.

"Nor should you, my dear." He said drawing nearer, eyes peering over his half moon glasses as he gazed down at her.

She dropped her arm, letting the paper go as she arched her eyebrow at him. "Yes, but I have a medical reason. You, on the other hand, are still wanted by the Ministry." She drummed two of her fingers on the Prophet, "Ms. Skeeter has a lovely article about the topic on page 6."

"Ah," He let his eyes fall to the page for a mere moment before bringing his eyes back to her. "Yes, a most unfortunate and often times quite a nuisance imposed upon by the Ministry." He stepped closer, "But, alas, I believe it safe for a moment to visit my dearest friend."

"And when I am in a cell next to you in Azkaban?"

"At least we shall both be in good company." He replied as he waved his wand, drawing a chair up next to her and sitting. He reached out across the scant space and drew her fingers from her left hand into both of his before gazing back up into her face. "You were so lucky, my dear."

Minerva felt her throat constrict as his piercing blue eyes stared at her, filled with emotion that she found herself closing her eyes, stray tears dripping off her lashes. "Thank you, Albus."

He tightened his grip upon her hand, his own tears dripping onto his snow white

beard. "Thanks for coming back, Minerva." He whispered before picking up her hand and placing a soft kiss upon the back of her knuckles.

At the feel of his lips upon her hand, she opened her eyes – and was staring into the depths of his soul…and his love – for her. She felt herself bit her lower lip as fresh tears pooled in the corner of her eyes and she gently squeezed his hand.

He merely in turn reached up with his left hand and drew it across her forehead, down the side of her cheek, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb.

And then Fawkes burst into the room in a ball of fire, a parchment fluttering down over top of Minerva which he grasped in a moment as he jumped up. His eyes scanned the note, face instantly falling.

"Albus…what…is it?" She asked, trying to sit up – worry instantly leaching through her bones as he dropped his hand…and the parchment. His shoulders momentarily sagging before he turned to her, fire burning behind his icy blue eyes.

"Harry." He said as he handed her the note, reaching skyward.

Before he touched Fawkes, her fingers gripped the arm of his robe. "Albus…" He glanced into her emerald eyes, "Return to me." She said before the Phoenix's fire began to engulf him, muffling her words – but not to him. For they echoed in him as loud as Fawkes' beautiful music. "I need you, too." And then a curse flew threw the air at him, and his wand was out…the black obsidian walls of the Department of Mysteries reflecting the battle and as he began casting a shield charm to protect the students, his mind replayed her words – and he could no longer deny himself the truth, he was in love with Minerva McGonagall. His brilliant epiphany was gone as fast as it resonated through him as Harry's strangled cry filled the chamber…and he saw the faint image of Sirius Black become wisps within the Void. Before Harry ran after Bellatrix…rage contorting his face…Dumbledore only a handful of steps behind as he cast a series of charms and hexes upon the remaining Death Eaters as he departed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Albus held Harry in his arms, as Voldemort fixed Dumbledore with a penetrating stare as the Aurors began arriving.

_You almost lost three, and did lose one in just two days, old man. _He taunted at Harry's still form._ You are losing your touch._

_Yes, but two still live._

_No thanks to you._

_You are right, Tom. It is thanks to love._

Then the sand dropped and he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva felt as though time had ceased when Albus left in a ball of fire, and she was left there to wait. The seconds dragged by into minutes, each passing slower than the previous as she re-read the hastily scribbled note for the hundredth time.

_Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville, Luna, Ginny gone to DoM. DL trap. The Order en route. SS._

She tried to not imagine what was happening at the Department of Mysteries, but her mind had already conjured a thousand scenarios. She hoped for the best, but reality rarely dealt in generosity.

Her musings were cut short as a flash of fire burst in the room, leaving a solitary red plumed feather with a small note attached floating down. Her first thought upon seeing Fawkes' feather was that Albus must be alright, but as the handful of moments ticked by before she could grasp and read the note…trepidation began setting in.

As soon as feasibly possible, she untied the note –

Tears of relief at seeing his distinct loopy handwriting quickly turned to ones of sadness as she read the brief content.

_M –_

_The children will be fine, including Harry. We lost Sirius. Several DE have been taken into custody, and Fudge has seen Voldemort. I shan't be able to visit for a day or two, as I am once again 'needed', but know you are in my thoughts._

_A_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this piece– if so let me know; it'll give me some incentive ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

Part of the Whole… Part of the Whole…

Lupin…

Remus stared into the fire…wondering. How was it that he, a werewolf, was the last loyal Maraurder? Not James whose skill far exceeded the lot of them, nor Sirius who on brashness and charisma alone could disarm even the most savage of beasts – wizards included.

Now here he was, the last line between He Who Must Not be Named and James' son – Harry. The boy who should not have lived, but did. And now…carried with him the hopes of the wizarding world, save for Dumbledore and McGonagall who had seemingly always carried the torch of hope. Now, those two were lighting the way for not only the young man who lived in their custody for nine months of the year, teaching, mentoring and protecting him…but they were molding him in their stead…all the while safeguarding Hogwarts, her children and Britain.

All because of love.

Dumbledore and McGonagall's love for their students.

The Maraurder's love of each other, forever binding their fates together.

James and Lily's love – and Lily's loving sacrifice for Harry.

Sirius' love of Harry…

His love of James, Sirius…Harry…and of the mother he never had, Minerva. He had lost two of the four and had almost lost Minerva three days ago, and Harry… He hung his head – how to relate to the boy who had lost seemingly everything?

_With love…_ A soft Scottish voice responded. Lupin shook his head and glanced up to see the concerned expression of Nymphadora Tonks staring back at him. She didn't say a word as her arms wrapped around his wiry frame, his head leaning against her shoulder as his body succumbed to tears over losing another one of his dearest friends.

Voldemort…

Rage burned deep within as he threw the Daily Prophet across the room. Love. Was Dumbledore so daft to believe that love could truly conquer all? He scoffed at the notion. Love. Yes, it was a form of magic and some would state potent magic. But, as with all magic, there were opposites and effects could be neutralized if one knew how.

Love was no different. He had already neutralized the effect of Harry's touch, and he would overcome any other obstacle that insignificant boy and withering old man could conjure.

They believed love created magic. But he knew power created not only magic…but love. He had seen it, and as his power continued to grow – it would only be a matter of time until the rest of his desires would become his.

Severus…

Severus was relieved to have the Headmaster's return as were the House Elves, the student body, the rest of the Professors and if possible – Hogwart's herself. At once he had begun to right the hallowed halls of the school, even venturing into the forest to retrieve a haggard and unseemly looking Umbridge from the Centaurs.

However, by the end of the first day after his return, there was something noticeably missing…not only with Hogwarts, but with their revered Headmaster.

Yes, Dumbledore was back, with his smile congenial – his uplifting words, his comforting presence…but his eyes… Severus paused as he crested the last step before walking to the Great Hall, thinking. _It was his eyes…something was different._ Severus shook his head, _No, I'm making far too much out of Albus' lack luster enthusiasm today. He has had a helatious mess to contend with since last evening, both in regards to Hogwarts and to the rest of the Ministry. _Severus pulled open the door, barely noticing his surroundings as he approached the High Table. His eyes drifting to the center, fixating upon Dumbledore who appeared to be in a jovial conversation with Filius.

Dumbledore lifted his hands and called the evening feast, as Filius happily dug into the large plate of Scalloped potatoes. "Not that I mind eating in my classroom, but it is quite nice to see things returning to normal." He stated as he summoned a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Severus couldn't help but join in as he sat. "It will be refreshing to have life returning to a semblance of normalcy."

Sinistra perked up at his comment, "You?!" She chuckled at the absurdity, "Wanting it to go back to normal? Won't that hurt Slytherin's odds of obtaining the House Cup?"

Dumbledore merely glanced over the rim of his glasses at Sinistra and then Severus…and at that moment, Severus felt his heart sink. _They weren't twinkling. That was what had been different since his return._ "I'm sure the House Cup will attend to itself, Selena." Albus stated, his thought continuing on absently. "It always does."

"Yes," Filius immediately chorused, "I do believe you are correct, Albus. Though, it may take a few days for the points to right itself."

Snape felt his mouth opening, an automatic rebuttal on the tip of this lips, "I'm sure they will, Minerva's…" A half dozen pair of eyes jerked to his chair, including a set of icy blue ones. "Adamancy has always ensured equity."

The silence his comment met with was deafening as the only noise for several seconds drifting up to the High Table, was the students' idle chatter and clanging of the dishware.

"Speaking of Minerva," Filius cast Severus an understanding smile, as he braved on directing the next question to Dumbledore. "When will she be returning?"

Snape watched as Albus pulled his gaze from him, eyes momentarily darting to the vacant chair, and then down to Flitwick…and had Severus not been watching him so closely, he would have missed the moment of heartbreak that had washed over the man's eyes before they were again hidden behind his now vacant blue eyes. "Madame Harrison owled and stated it would be at least 4 to 5 more days."

Filius along with the rest of the staff began inquiring about the extent of her injuries…and Severus continued to studiously watch the Headmaster. He felt his heart hammer against his chest as Albus' voice remained steady, whereas his eyes…an abyss. There was no spark, no buoyancy…and above all else…no twinkling.

Dinner drifted to a close, and Severus was surprised to find Dumbledore among the handful of Professors remaining as the last of the students exited the Great Hall. As he pushed his seat away from the table, both Selena and Vector were stepping through the side door…leaving him alone with the Headmaster.

"Why don't you visit her this evening?" Severus asked as both men stood from the table.

Albus paused, his left hand resting lightly on the back of the arch on his chair, as he meet Severus' gaze. "Alas, I have a meeting that has been far too long in detaining."

"And prior to or after the meeting?" He prompted. "I'm sure Minerva would love a visit from her best friend."

"Perhaps, but it shan't happen tonight." He stated, his hand falling from the chair. "But, you should go. I know you are far better friends than people perceive." They began falling into step towards the doorway.

"True, but if I were to be found at St. Mungos…" Severus left the sentence hang in the air, knowing Albus understood. If he was found visiting Minerva at St. Mungos, it would be difficult, at best, to explain.

Albus chuckled, "Severus, you underestimate your skills." And then he stopped, his blue eyes focused on Snape. "But, I do understand your hesitancy." _Far greater than you realize, my boy._ He thought silently. "Good evening, Severus."

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but it would do no good. Albus was gone. He knew there were anti-apparation wards littering the school; but somehow, the man could just…vanish. Leaving him wondering how in Merlin's beard did he manage that?

Headmasters & Headmistresses

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had no sooner vanished in a puff of green, when the office became alive.

"I can't believe he returned to the Ministry." Dilys voice drew a scowl from Phinneas.

"Fudge is a fool, just like his Grandfather." The elder Black snapped.

"A fool he may be, but until removed from office, he does remain the Minister." Everard stated.

"And if I were Minister…" Black never had an opportunity to finish as Everard cut him off.

"You aren't, and until last eve, you never spoke ill of the Minister."

"Well I never…"

Dilys voice interrupted the two old Headmasters, "We are all sorry for your loss, Phinneas."

Phinneas threw one final glare toward Everard before nodding to Dilys. "Thank you."

"Have you heard how Minerva is?" Thomas asked Everard.

Causing all eyes to shift back to him, as they leaned forward waiting to hear. He cleared his throat, "She looks as though she will make a full recovery."

A collective sigh reverberated through the portraits. Dilys immediately asking the next obvious question. "When will she be released?"

Everard steeled himself for their response silently wishing Dilys instincts had dulled marginally over time. "Four perhaps five days."

At this news all of the portraits blanched…

"Four to five days." Dilys quietly repeated…her eyes involuntarily dropping to the flickering flames of the fireplace. "He'll be lost."

Everard stepped through a handful of portraits, joining Dilys. "Yes, he will be dear."

She felt his hand rest upon her shoulder, without thought, she reached up gently squeezing his fingers as her soft voice fluttered across the air. "Let us hope the days and nights until her return are swift."

"And that once she returns, he will permit himself to lean on her once again." Everard replied.

Dilys slowly turned toward him, "Whether either admits it, they are each parts of the whole."

"I have oft disagreed with you Dilys…" Phinneas' stated, "And you Everard, but…" They glanced up to see an almost wistful expression cross his face, "They do bring balance to one another." Then he shook his head as if shaking the notion, his voice sounding mildly disenchanted as his dropped to the Headmaster's desk. "It is going to be a long five days until her return."

Molly…

Molly walked through the door, practically jerking to a stop as her eyes landed on Minerva. She was sitting up, the pallor in her face now gone and replaced with light rosy cheeks. Her glasses were perched low on her nose as she lay there scanning the late edition of the Daily Prophet. For a singular heartbeat, Molly watched the elder witch in awe.

In just under two days after a near fatal wound, she appeared as though she had not one care in the world and that reading the Prophet was the least of her worries. "Hello, Molly." She said without an upward glance, and Molly was left wondering if she had seen her walk in or was her animagus hearing that astute?

"How are you feeling this evening?" She asked as she unwrapped her shawl, taking a seat across from the elder witch.

A gentle smile graced her eloquent features. "Well enough to leave."

Molly couldn't help her dimpled smile from erupting onto her face, "I doubt Helena or Albus will consent to such a request."

Minerva dropped the paper, her hand catching the arm of her glasses, pulling them off, her eyes focused on Molly as her thick Scottish accent filled the room. "I daresay if either has any say, I'll be here through the summer."

Molly waved her off, "Perhaps, but I doubt Albus would be able to handle you being away from Hogwarts for more than a few weeks, let alone a few months."

Minerva couldn't stop the smile from drifting onto her own face, knowing full well the truth behind Molly's words. "But that won't stop him from trying."

"True." Molly leaned forward, her mind replaying a hundred scenes in which both Minerva and Albus interacted when she was at Hogwarts to the long evenings at Grimmauld's Place. The ever present twinkle, the soft voice, the way he always offered his arm to Minerva, and when she would come in from being on guard duty; how she would feign a smile through the fatigue and he would ply her with tea and a handful of ginger newts before the meeting would begin. Molly's voice became soft, as her thoughts continued along the same vein. "He just cares." Molly missed the heartfelt look sweep across Minerva's eyes as she patted the elder witch's arm. "We all do, Minerva."

Albus…

Disgustedly, he stepped into the floo network…the Ministry fading into black as the warm golden glow of his suite came into view through the green flames. "Damn fools." He muttered stepping out of the fire causing a serious of soft chirps from Fawkes. "No, not you." He said and with a flick of his hand, a series of treats fluttered over to the small Phoenix before returning to his original thought.

Despite the overwhelming evidence regarding Tom's reappearance, and the assault on the Ministry itself, they still wished the entire wizarding community to believe – everyone was safe and that no one had to worry.

"Reactive bureaucrats." Sighing, he unfastened the small silver clasp that held his outer cloak as he absently draped it over the chair as his feet began to carry him towards the door. "Minerva is going to be…"

The rest of the sentence died in his throat as he drew to a halt, fingers grazing the surface of the door handle. _Minerva was not here, _his heart clenched._ She was at St. Mungos with far more to worry about than the Ministry's foolishness. _

The weight of his thought fell heavily upon him…his shoulders drooping at the notion that she was not hear to speak with, to share his thoughts with or even a part of his day. With aching slowness he began to withdrawal his hand and turn to re-enter his study. He suddenly felt old…and as he raised his head, eyes lifting to take in the room around him…his thoughts remained upon his Deputy and how he missed her.

Ramalza…

The fire was warm against her aged bones as she pulled the old tartan afgan closer to her legs. She absently stroked the fringe along the edge of the blanket, her knarled fingers brushing the worn Gryffindor symbol that had long since faded into a mustard yellow and maroon red. Ramalza felt a faint smile grace her face as a memory from long past swept over her.

_"Ramalza," Professor McGonagall waved her wand, a thick package quickly wafted through the air. "You have done so much to help me this past year even though you are the Headmaster's House Elf, I wanted to give you a small token of my thanks." She finished as the parcel fell onto her tiny lap._

_Ramalza's long fingers slid along the brown paper, large yellow eyes glancing up to the Professor. "You'se are most nice Professor Minerva, but I's deserves no such pleasantries."_

_At that Ramalza picked up the parcel and went to set it on her desk when the Professor's hand stayed the small House Elf's. "If you do not take it with you, I shall send it to your quarters."_

_Ramalza stopped, her gaze meeting the Professors. "You'se thanks is enough."_

_Minerva nodded, "I shall not insist upon you taking this if you can answer me one question." The witch waited for a breath of a second before seeing the silent consent and continuing. "Why did you assist me and my house elf this year?"_

_Ramalza didn't even blink, her answer falling from her lips within a singular heartbeat. "You'se is Professor Minerva."_

_Green eyes blinked at the candid, yet non-descript answer. "That does not make sense, Ramalza."_

_A gentle smile graced the floppy eared elf, her fingers gently touching the Professor's arm. "You'se is Professor's Minerva." _

_"I don't understand, Ramalza." Minerva whispered._

_Ramalza patted the witch's arm, "You'se will." Her smile broadening. "You'se will." She began to hand the package back, but Minerva shook her head negatively._

_"You more than deserve it." She began to stand, "Thank you for everything."_

Ramalza's smile faded as her hand drew across the tartan blanket gifted to her so many years ago. The first of many gifts she had received over her years of service. Years that she had silently watched the Headmaster and his Deputy become so close that her heart use to flutter, but they never seemed to see what she did – bringing a pang of doubt at her once keen observations. _Perhaps she had been wrong about the source of the Headmaster's twinkle._

Her fire fluttered, and she felt her magic shift around her. Ramalza flipped the blanket aside, and as she popped away…the tartan blanket snapped into a folded square waiting for her return.

Ramalza's large yellow eyes swept across the Headmaster's suite, landing upon the elder wizard…who had fallen asleep in the chair by the fire, an emerald green cup dangling loosely from his fingertips. Quietly she neared Dumbledore, and couldn't help but notice the deep lines along his face…the dark circles…

Gently, she took the cup from his long, slender fingers thinking that it had been some time since she or his main house elf had had to tuck the wizard in. For a moment she stared at him dithering, to wake him or summon a blanket and let him have a few hours of respite.

Sighing, she opted for the former knowing that a few hours of rest would do little if he was unable to move the next day. Her fingers barely touched his purple robes, and she snapped her fingers from her other hand…and then she was withdrawing her fingers as she stepped away from the bed. Another snap had his glasses resting upon the nightstand and his boots beside the bed…and as she blinked again, he was beneath a handful of covers.

The weight of the covers caused him to jerk awake…voice gruff as he sat up, blue eyes staring blankly into the night. "…Minerva?"

Then his eyes landed upon Ramalza, and he took a labored breath…calming his thoughts. "Thank you, Ramalza."

"You'se sleep well, Master Albus." She stated and he nodded, beginning to sink back into his bed. "She's be home soon."

Albus blinked…recognition passing across his face at her words, and before she snapped her fingers she felt her heart leap as his eyes twinkled in response. _Perhaps she wasn't wrong after all._

_A/N: Thank you VERY much for all those who have been reading and reviewing. It has been and continues to be most appreciative._

_There was going to be just one more chapter to this; but I believe it will take two to wrap this nugget up to my satisfaction. If you have anyone you'd like to hear from next…let me know in your review. However, once this one is done – and if you enjoyed; you should take a minute to read Tapestry of Life, I promise as it develops it __will__ not disappoint any Albus/Minerva fans…I have the next 15 chapters sketched out; and if you have read the prologue of that story, we catch back up to that juncture at the 20-21 chapter mark (unless I go ahead and write out all 7 years while Minerva is at Hogwarts then it will be pushed back by 3 chapters as I only penciled out 4). I know the first handful of chapters for Minerva fans are hard as it involves only Albus…but have faith ;) It is drama filled with angst, heartache, friendship, and … love – with just a 'hint' of magic too ;) _


	14. Chapter 14

Release…Release…

Minerva stood grimaced as she stood, "Although I applaud your tenaciousness Minerva, your body is still extremely weak."

Minerva lifted her gaze to that of Helena, "True," She stated, her Scottish accent more pronounced than she would have liked due to her fatigue. "But, I can rest as just as easily at Hogwarts versus here Helena."

Helena opened her mouth, but stopped at seeing the witch's glare and thin set of her lips. _If only all of her patients were this determined to be well._ "It has only been…"

Minerva held up her hand, wanting to hear nothing about how long she had been here. For as far as she was concerned, it had been three days too long. "I am quite aware of how long I have been here."

"It doesn't change the fact, Minerva." The healer placed a gentle and friendly hand upon her long time friend's forearm. "You are not young anymore." At her blanched look, she added with a soft smile. "None of us are." Her kind eyes melting some of Minerva's reserves. "And it takes time to recover from any wound, let alone one as severe as yours."

Minerva sighed, "I understand what you are saying Helena, and though I wish it were untrue, I know it is." Her body seemed to take pause, her eyes focusing on the window and the clear sky beyond. "I am not a young witch as I once was, however, I am neither old. And I do have responsibilities that must be attended to." She brought her green eyes back to Helena, "Whether I would prefer to stay or leave would indicate a choice that you of all people know I do not have the luxury to have." Her voice sounded tired, drained. "I must return to Hogwarts." _Albus needs me._ She finished silently.

"I do not doubt your devotion to one of our pillars within the wizarding community, Minerva. Hogwarts is as crucial as St. Mungos. But, I also am no fool and have known you and Albus for far too long." She squeezed her arm before letting go, "It is not for Hogwarts that I will let you go, but for the man within whom has long since captured your heart and who is as always, lost without you."

Minerva could feel the faint hue of color rising up her cheeks at Helena's commentary, but did not rebuke her statement. How could she, she loved him. She had for years. He was her best friend, her confidant…the man who held not only her heart, but her soul. With a gentle clearing of her throat, Minerva forced a quaint smile upon her face. "You give far too much credit Helena, Albus may be many things, but lost is not one."

Helena raised her eyebrow, "Either way, I shall let you return to Hogwarts and I will stop by tomorrow…" She thought for a brief moment. "Say around 10."

"I will not…"

Helena's voice overrode Minerva's with such ferocity that Minerva felt her face blanch at Helena's words. "You will, Minerva McGonagall or so help me I shall bring the very foundation of your precious Hogwarts level to my knees. If you refuse to take care of yourself, you endanger not only yourself, but your students, the staff, the Order, Hogwarts and Albus." Her eyes flashing, "And I will not allow that to happen. So you will heed and follow my advice, or I shall keep you here until summer draws to a close." Minerva clenched her jaw trying to hold her temper and Helena shook her head, knowing the look passing across her friend's face. "Do not test me on this Minerva." Her voice softening, "You _will _lose."

They stared for several moments into each other's eyes, finally Minerva consented. "As long as it is only between us, and no information is shared with another soul – Albus included."

Helena nodded, "Agreed."

"Obstinacy does not suit you." Minerva stated, waving her hand as she wandlessly packed the last of her items.

"Yes, but it matters not for I have learned to be quite effective at it."

Minerva shrunk her last book, placing it in her tartan travel bag, the latch clasping on its own. "I find that most unfortunate."

Helena permitted a small smile to grace her features, softening her face, as she once again became a friend from Minerva's childhood. "We have both changed, dear friend." She placed her hand upon the tartan bag, fingers curling around its handles. "Let me." Her head tilting towards her walking stick.

Minerva's eyes darted to Helena's hand and for a fraction of a second thought about commenting on how she could very well carry her own bags…but knew in her heart, that she was far from well…while not as weak as she was even yesterday, her body struggled with every move and depth of her magic stores were far less than she had felt in near five decades. Sighing, she gave a brief nod, accepting her friend's help. "Thank you." She said as her fingers wrapped around the sturdy wooden walking stick.

At once the two witches began to slowly make there way through the glistening marbled halls of St. Mungos, her walking stick echoing off the walls and blanketing out the softly spoken words between friends. "I do not believe Albus has opened any of the floo networks…"

Minerva pressed the brass button, calling the elevator. "Due to He Who Must Not Be Named return, only Albus' office is open on the floo and it will only open if he is at Hogwarts."

"Your's has been closed too?" Helena asked in disbelief as they boarded the elevator.

Minerva waited for the half of a heartbeat until the doors closed, "Not entirely." She said, a whimsical grin spreading across her face.

"I have a feeling that for all intense and purposes, if you needed to, the one connected to your office would work for either you or Albus."

The elevator doors opened as Minerva responded. "I believe you are accurate in your assessment."

"Mmmm." Helena merely gave a shake of her head, "And the reason you do not use it today?" She asked as they drew near the apparition point.

"Like most things, Helena." She drew to a halt, shafts of light streaming onto her rich ebony hair that was streaked with grey. Her weight resting heavily upon the walking stick, as she stilled her breathing. "Appearance."

Helena processed the comment, realizing it would not do well for Minerva to simply appear back at Hogwarts when the rest of wizarding world believed all of Hogwarts floo networks had long since been closed. "Then here." Helena handed Minerva her bag, her other upon her wand, while whispering "Portus." She smiled at Minerva as her slender hand curled around the worn leather straps. "I shall see you in the am, and consider…" Helena tilted her head to the bag, "This a gift…for I fear you will not have ample time to recover upon returning. And your magic is still quite weak."

"The truth rings out from your words, but…" Minerva inwardly bit her cheek as she straightened, pulling herself up to her fair height and into her regal appearance. "If we are to win this war, it will not be based upon magic but on belief…hope…and the ability to outwit our opponents."

Helena nodded, "True…but…magic will indeed be a part of the final conflict, you cannot deny it."

"Nor will I try, but there are many a week between then and now…weeks in which we must show the world strength and resolve."

"Hope." Helena whispered, staring at her friend.

"I shall see you tomorrow."

Helena smiled, "Of course." With that, she reached out, fingers barely touching the surface of the tartan bag, "Hogwarts." And then Minerva was gone. Helena's face turning grave as she stared into the morning light where Minerva had just stood moments before; she was worried that the cost of what was to come would be far greater than any had foreseen.

Her heart seizing at the notion of a world without Minerva…or Albus within it.

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this snippet; and THANK you to all those who have reviewed. Going to try and finish this over the next week. Probably two chapters in less I can squeeze it into one.


	15. Chapter 15

Return… Return…

The world spun to a stop, and Minerva found herself gazing upon her home…Hogwarts. Its tall spires standing against the spring wind, as the morning light crept up it's ivy covered walls…showing its age…and might. Minerva took in a breath of the fresh morning air…deeply filling her lungs, as her fingers grazed the iron gates that instantly sprung apart upon her touch…she could feel the shift in the wards…as the steady thrum of Hogwart's magic began pulsing through her veins. Her heart rejoicing at the simple notion of being _home._

Her emerald eyes raking across the grounds…a smile breaking across her face as her eyes landed upon distant second story window, _Albus_, she thought before a pair of thestrals cantered towards her diverting her attention. First one and then the second bent its head, and she scratched their noses…and then one knelt down on its front knee. "Today, as much as I wish to…"

The thestral neighed…shaking its shaggy mane at Minerva…nudging her with its nose towards it's back.

Chuckling she patted it's head. "I cannot lift my leg that high, dear one."

As if in understanding the thestral dropped to not just one knee; but laid down upon the ground. Conceding, she shrunk her tartan bag and placed it within her pocket…and slowly approached the thestral – her muscles already fatigued, her body leaning heavily upon her walking stick.

"Easy." She whispered as she ran her hand along the thestral's side, "Easy." She said as she wandlessly shrunk her walk stick, leaning heavily against the fur. Gritting her teeth, she swung her leg over its back…sitting down her face involuntarily flinched as a large exhale of breath eschewed forth.

With a sigh, she patted its side. "Thank you."

And then…the thestral carefully stood, and began its graceful walk back to Hogwarts main doors.

Xxxxx

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose trying to force his eyes to focus on the sheaves of parchment that needed his correspondence. Sleep had been rare these past few days…not due to fatigue, but the weight of not having a friendly ear to just talk through even the simplest of problems. His mind was in overdrive, his body…sluggish. He had tried everything he knew to help him attain a few hours of sleep. It mattered not how many teas or mixture of teas, he tried to drink to relax. Yesterday he had gone so far as giving up his afternoon cup of hot chocolate in an effort to enable even a few paltry hours of sleep by ensuring he had no caffeine after lunch, still no sleep had come. After tossing and turning for the better part of three hours, he had given up and dressed for the day.

He longed for the company of Minerva, and their quiet conversation recapping the day. It's not as though they had been conversing regularly over the past several months before her attack, but they had conversed at least twice per week whether by note, floo or even a handful of times in person. Her gentle words of comfort and support had helped him retain balance. Now…he was adrift, with the wizarding world bearing down; the Ministry floundering, Tom's public appearance, Sirius' death…and then there was the whole issue of his conversation with Harry…

"I am old Fawkes." He muttered as he stood. Fawkes lifted his head up, as Albus continued on. "And this past week has aged me considerably." Fawkes trilled lightly, Albus immediately recognizing the combination of notes, causing his shoulders to sag imperceptibly at the underlying meaning. "No, dear friend, her incident has far from helped."

Fawkes didn't stop and trilled again as if saying that he could go and see her.

Albus glanced over his half moon spectacles at his dear friend, "True, Fawkes. I could see her, but…" His voice trailed off as his eyes drifted over to the silver framed picture of the very woman they spoke of. The picture had captured her essence, in it's entirety; her playful nature, sparkling and yet knowing eyes, wonderful sense of humor. It had been taken over 15 years ago, just before the Holidays and right after Gryffindor's nail biting defeat of Slytherin in Quidditch. Albus felt a smile pour over his face as the memory enveloped him,

…_The stars sparkled against the freshly strewn snow and the black night, save for the Quidditch Pitch lights as the game lasted until just after one in the morning. The players from both sides faces were as red as Gryffindor's colors, but neither would concede defeat as the grueling game remained deadlocked before the seeker had captured the snitch. After such a wonderful game, he had opted to cancel all morning classes enabling the whole school to celebrate. And celebrate they did. He recalled Minerva stepping into the Teacher's Lounge after ensuring that her young cubs had been safely ensconced in the Tower. Her skin was pale, but the cool weather had accentuated her cheeks and lips with their rosy hue…and her emerald eyes had gaily met his._

"_Congratulations, Minerva." Albus stated upon her entry._

"_Thank you, Albus." She said, her eyes darting across the room to land on Severus. "And may I just say your Slytherin's played wonderfully this evening Severus."_

_Severus raised his glass as she had spoke, black eyes meeting hers from across the room, "Easy words to utter as the victor, Minerva." He stated._

"_True," She silkily replied, "But they are no less accurate." She waved her hand, a glass easily settling into it. "To a game well played." The teachers all raised their glasses, "Here Here." They caroled, before Filius' high pitched voice cut through the chatter._

"_To Gryffindor…and may she lose to Ravenclaw this spring!" He bellowed._

_Minerva merely raised her brow at him, eye arching ever so much…her lips quirked with a hint of smile tracing its borders…laughter echoing throughout the room… "And to Ravenclaw," She raised her own glass again as her Scottish lilt tickled his senses, "May he have the fortune of glorious loss to my esteemed friends in Slytherin."_

_At this…even Severus raised his glass, smile upon his lips as Albus had turned to Minerva whose eyes had landed upon his. They stared at each for close to ten solid seconds, before the merriment swept over the moment and both were sojourned into the melee of the party._

"…it is difficult to see her these past several days, as my schedule has been anything but light." Albus stated to Fawkes, who merely shook his thick plumage as if saying no.

Albus opened his mouth to rebuke Fawkes' belief when the wards shifted, the words dying in his throat as his mind instantly sought the cause for the magical shift. A shift his body had long since grown accustomed to, and his heart leapt in joy as his brain processed the information.

The shift had been caused because his Deputy had returned. "Minerva." He whispered, a smile already forming on his lips as he strode toward the window. His long fingers coming to lightly rest upon the stone edge as his blue eyes instantly swept over the grounds of Hogwarts…eyes finally resting upon the solitary figure emerging through the gates. He would recognize her figure, anywhere. But as she stepped forward, his heart lurched as even from this distance he could ascertain that his best friend had a noticeable limp.

Xxxxx

Snape watched Potter's lithe form bolt down the stone steps outside, followed almost immediately by Malfoy. As soon as both boys were out of earshot, he turned back to his _rival_. "I see even Miss Harrison was unable to keep you for your entire stay." He remarked as his eyes swept more closely over her form. He noticed that as soon as the students had departed, she was leaning slightly more on her walking stick and the color of her cheeks had diminished by a fraction.

"Quite." She turned, Severus falling into step beside her. "Though she will be making frequent stops by Hogwarts for the next several days."

He watched as Minerva's pale fingers reached out and grasped the handrail as they began ascending the stairs. "No doubt unnecessarily."

Minerva turned to him as she raised herself up another step. "You have adequately grasped the situation." Her piercing eyes softening, "And thank you for last week."

He gave her a curt nod, "Think nothing of it." He replied as they began ascending the steps again. "Though I would love to know how you disabled three Aurors without your wand drawn."

A smile curled at the corner of her lip, "No doubt. Though, I should not have paused to draw my wand. It had a rather stunning effect." Severus could not help a chuckle slip through his façade at her remark. "One I would rather forgo in the future."

"And your abilities with wandless magic?" He prompted again, eyeing the formidable witch with an even greater appreciation for her ability to hide her skill and prowess in magic within plain sight.

Minerva drew to a stop as her feet landed upon the second story landing, turning to the young wizard who was looking at her with a mix of wonder and question. "As you know, it is not a question of abilities but of skill and mastery of the skill. Just as you practice Occulemency, Defense, or Potions."

He narrowed his eyes at her response, "Despite your mastery of a truly Slytherin answer, I would request more of direct response as your mastery upon skills has always been somewhat…overshadowed with your adeptness in Transfiguration."

She seemed to ponder his words for a moment before a hint of smile glistened in her eyes, "Yes, I do have a certain _flair_ for Transfiguration." She said.

"Panache would be more apropos. And I have always known you are more than adept in Defense, Minerva. However, I was quite surprised to learn of your skill in wandless magic. That is no small feat."

Her eyes glistened, and though she thought of telling him the truth, she merely smiled before reaching over and patting his arm. "Remember, Severus, that not everything is what it seems."

His rebuttal was already coming out of his mouth, as her smile became larger and then she raised her walking stick up and dropped it to the ground…

Severus could feel the swell of strong magic pulse against him, charging the air…focusing, and as the wooden stick struck against the aged flagstone, he felt the magic pulse, a blue light arced across his eyes, and she was gone. His eyes swept down the corridor and up the steps, but there was no sign of her erect posture and emerald robes.

Shaking his head and schooling his features he turned and began descending the steps, mind on the Deputy Headmistress and even though they had been friends, how much did _he _know about her? Other than that which she wished for people to see? He knew that there were only a few wizards or witches across the world as skilled as she in Transfiguration. She had been the Deputy at Hogwarts for decades. Seemingly acted like a balance to the Headmaster's peculiarities, and until mere moments ago, he had believed the witch had provided the wizard balance in logic versus chaos; rational versus eccentric; and not once did he nor without a doubt the rest of the wizarding world believe she capable of balancing his prowess with hers. However, as his foot landed upon the flagstone, he stopped…eyes raising to gaze about Hogwarts…as a daunting notion crept into his consciousness with striking clarity. _She was his equal..._

He felt his breathe catch at the knowledge that she, Minerva McGonagall, was as powerful of a witch as Albus Dumbledore was as a wizard. And then the sudden realization of why the Dark Lord would not want her harmed or touched, for he would seek her once in power to conceive a powerful heir…

His thoughts were interrupted as a warm tingle spread across his skin…shafts of light seemingly appearing throughout the halls, brightening the previously dark corridors. Corridors that had not seemed dark mere moments before, but as his eyes swept down the halls, he felt a smile grow upon his face, as the light began to chase the dark away. He could feel the balance as the magical wards realigned…undoubtedly between the Headmaster and the Deputy. A balance that seemed far greater than the world would ever know or believe.

The Headmaster had returned to Hogwarts a week ago, and it's powerful walls and wards seemed to resonate with strength and fortitude.

The Deputy Headmistress had returned not quite half an hour ago to Hogwarts, and now it's very heart seemed to pulse with life…creating a new magical signature resonating something that was almost alien, and not felt for months throughout the halls…

Hope.

Shaking his head, Severus spun toward the dungeons, his black cloak billowing behind him as the shafts of lights seemed to shine upon the path before him, lighting the way…

A/N: One – perhaps two chapters left to this, very sorry it has taken so long to update, but have heart that this will be finished! Hope you enjoyed – if so, drop me a note, it would be very much appreciated!!


	16. Chapter 16

Depths…

**Depths…**

The two occupants of the rooms turned their heads to the door as a knock resonateded within. "Come." Albus stated as Fawkes looked on. Albus could feel his face break into a smile as the door swung open to reveal Minerva. His breath caught in his throat at seeing her, standing less than thirty feet away, her hair tucked into her bun…hat tipped to the side, glasses perched on the end of her nose…her body leaning heavily upon her walking stick. "Hello, my dear."

Those simple words caused every Headmaster and Headmistress to jerk their heads up and level their eyes to the door, knowing there was only one person who the current Headmaster of Hogwarts called, my dear, as the two living occupants continued on heedless of their now, growing audience.

Minerva felt her heart lift upon seeing his brilliant blue eyes, a twinkle sparking in their depths as she leaned upon her walking stick. "Good afternoon, Albus."

His heart leapt at the mere cadence of her voice as it washed over him, "Yes, it is." He replied waving his arm for her to enter, "I thought Helena was not going to release you for another three days."

Minerva quirked her brow at him as her fingers steadied her weight upon the back of the oversized chair, "I see that your daily business was not without time to interfere with my treatment."

Albus opened his mouth to respond, but stopped knowing that any response he uttered would be met with an equal and unfortunately accurately scathing statement.

"It is good to see you Minerva." Dily's stated, breaking the awkwardness between the two long time friends. "You have been missed these last days."

The rest of the room chorused in affirmation. Minerva merely lifted her gaze to them, "It is good to be home."

Dily's shared a soft smile with her and then nodded toward Dumbledore who was offering his arm to Minerva. "Here." He whispered and assisted in helping her sit before taking resident opposite of her. "Would you like some tea?"

"A bit would be lovely."

Albus nodded and before he could open his mouth to utter another word, a soft crack resonated throughout his chambers as Ramalza appeared before them. Her large yellow orbs instantly sweeping across Minerva's form.

"We's is most glad that Professor's Minerva has returned." Ramalza stated her eyes stopping on the wooden walking stick perched against the arm of the couch. "Will's you'se be needing any accommodations made to you'se suite?"

Minerva felt a warm smile drift over her face at Ramalza's kindness, "Other than my leg, Ramalza, I am quite fine."

Ramalza nodded, "Then I shall have Hogwarts lower the steps to both you'se shower and shorten the walk to the tower."

"That won't be necessary…"

Ramalza shook her head, her large floppy ears and white hair swaying with the motion. "Necessary nos, wanted yes." She snapped her fingers and a silver engraved teapot along with two steaming flowered cups of tea and a tray holding both ginger newts and chocolate biscuits appeared. "We's has missed you'se Professor's Professor. I's will make sure your suite is prepared."

Minerva never had an opportunity to respond, Ramalza gave her a curt nod of the head before she snapped her fingers and was gone.

Minerva felt tears burn in her eyes at Ramalza's last and endearing comment. Albus reached over the table, his hand lightly grasping hers. "She is right, we have missed you, my dear."

Minerva felt her chest pull as it burst with emotion, "Thank you, but…" She forced a smile, "I was not gone for even a week, Albus. Where as you, were gone for the better part of 2 and a half months, it is we who has missed you my friend."

Her comment stilled the air as their eyes locked – blue meeting green. His eyes boring into hers, and then he broke their eye contact as his now twinkling eyes swept across her features, drinking them in. "None the less, I have missed you these last months, my dear." His words barely audible as he again locked gazes with her.

She gently squeezed his hand back, "As I have you."

"Merlin, Minerva…" His voice raw as his heart poured into his words, "I almost lost you."

Minerva found her voice caught as the words she longed to say, but she tamped them down. It would cross the line they had both danced so closely too for decades, but neither would pass. "Death is but the next adventure to the orderly mind, is it not? Besides," She let his hand go, her fingers naturally finding her teacup as she spoke trying to dampen the longing in her voice. "I would not mind seeing my family again." She lifted her eyes to his, the cup on the verge of gracing her lips. "It has been a long time."

His heart stopped at her simple words and he found himself uttering a response without thought, for if he had thought – the words never would have touched the air, "Death may be the next great adventure, but it is not one I intend to lose you to for quite some time." Her eyes marginally widened as he continued on, "And I shall ask, what of your family – here?"

Minerva merely smiled, setting the teacup down. Years of anguish lighting her eyes as she gazed at Albus, "One day many moons ago, I woke up and I was no longer the young witch I believed, but had become the Matriarch to all of Hogwarts and her children. It was a wonderful charge, and one I am happy to continue, but Albus – it does not constitute a family. Colleagues do not signify friendship, nor do friends immediately equate family." She stood signifying the end of this conversation, but as she did she could feel her hip and leg pull from her fatigue, "I should check on my cubs." Her walking stick snapped to her hand, "I will see you at dinner, Albus."

"Minerva." He reached out, fingers gently wrapping around her arm as her head turned to gaze upon him. "I…" He paused as her tear filled eyes met his, and his heart broke as her soft pleas cut through the air.

"Don't Albus." She closed her eyes, a tear sliding off her lashes and down her cheeks. "It is a line we have not crossed, and one that once passed we cannot go back from."

Albus did not know how to respond to her remark, as a tear slid down his weathered cheek. "My dear." He softly whispered, as he let go of her arm, and gently wiped away the trail of tears across her cheek. "I only wish to speak the words resounding within my heart."

At this, her face broke into a tender smile as she opened her sparkling tear filled eyes. "I know, Albus. But the truth is that tomorrow will come and I shall once again lose my dearest friend to the world. I cannot have you, and you…" Her voice caught, "Cannot have me."

He opened his mouth to rebuke her statement, but her small fingers stayed his lips and she gently shook her head as a fresh tear slid down the side of her face. "Good day Albus." She quietly said, withdrawing her hand. Albus stared back at her as she smiled up at him, and he watched as she turned and before he could catch his breath or process her words, she was gone.

His crystalline blue eyes still trained on the back of the door, her words, her actions…resonating through his body. It all began to crystallize and he felt himself falling to his knees as he realized it's meaning…and the depth behind it.

By the time he picked himself up off the floor, his tear filled eyes barely registered the broken glass and instruments that now lay littering the floor, or the splintered desk with papers askew…pain coursing through him, even now as the chintz chair crumbled before him as echoes of the prophecy recited to him as a mere boy danced upon the air.

_To save our world you shall have to give up the greatest gift of all – love of the soul._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva did not have the opportunity to set foot off of the roving staircase, as Filius' high voice echoed off the walls. "Minerva, how wonderful to see you!"

Minerva felt herself draw up a smile as she turned to her friend, "It is quite good to be back, Filius."

His face beamed, "I must say, I have missed you terribly these past days." They fell into a comfortable pace as they made their way slowly up the steps towards her room. "Albus has been anything, but congenial." He shook his head, "I have no idea how you deal with him daily."

Minerva felt her face soften, "Years of practice."

Flitwick shook his head, "No, I doubt that even after that, I would understand his cryptic messages and shorthand gibberish."

Minerva glanced down, "Please tell me he didn't draw up the end of the year letters."

Flitwick nodded, "Oh, indeed he did."

"Merlin, what has the world come to?"  
Filius laughed, "After you read the letters, you shall know." Filius nodded to the walking stick, "How long until your leg is fully healed?"

"I hope within the month."

"And turning into an animagus?" He asked, knowing how much Minerva loved to dart around the corridors after the students had retired for the evening in her animagus form.

"Not soon enough, however, I am afraid it will be well past a month."

Their conversation ensued for the next several minutes, Flitwick walking with McGonagall all the way to her rooms before he cheerily bid her good afternoon. Her portrait swung open, and the smell of heather and vanilla greeted her senses. She stepped into her rooms, the portrait closing behind her.

Tiredly, she walked to her bedroom, where without preamble, she sat heavily upon her emerald green cover. With a flick of her wrist, her hat and her outer robe were on the coat rack by her outer door. A second wave and her long tresses tumbled from their confines, and with a third wave her glasses were now resting on small end table. A soft breeze floated across her face, and Minerva turned her head into the light caressing wind as quiet tears slipped down her face.

She breathed into the warm air, "A friend shall have but a moment of love for that is all that time has planned before we must begin again."

Her loving words wrapping around her as she breathed deeply, wishing for but a moment in time where she and Albus could be free and allow the depths of their love to encompass not only their hearts, but bind their souls too.

A/N: Debating on whether to post the rest or leave it off here as an angsty completed story. Any thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**Patronus…**

_A/N: If you want to read the unabridged/adult version of this chapter; it will be posted on the ADMM boards in the Lemon section next weekend. Hope you enjoy this…and thank you so very much for all your reviews for the previous chapter; they helped to spur this chapter along._

**Patronus….**

Sinistra set her fork down, poking Poppy in the ribs as she did. Poppy turned to her in a heartbeat, mouth open but at the look from her friend, snapped her mouth shut. "Is it my imagination, or is the Headmaster and McGonagall avoiding one another this evening?"

Poppy's brow raised ever so slightly, "No, they…" Poppy let her gaze drift to the center of the table. "…are just talking to Filius and…Severus." She finished, but she too no longer believed the words she had just uttered. Their body language was forced, as though not wishing to be where they were, and strangely avoiding their best friend to converse with the wizards on their opposite side.

Poppy forced herself to tear her eyes away, not wanting to draw anymore attention to the tension between the Headmaster and Deputy.

Sinistra pulled her own gaze back to Poppy, "For a whole meal?"

Poppy forced herself to pick up her fork, "Perhaps they talked all afternoon."

Sinistra narrowed her eyes, "Not by the looks of our evening meal."

Poppy opened her mouth to respond, but Severus cleared his throat causing her eyes to lift to meet his. With an ever so slight imperceptible shift of his head, she understood and clamped down on her commentary.

Severus, on the other hand, picked up the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Any more?" He asked nodding toward Minerva's glass.

"No thank you." She stated, as she cleaned the last of the gravy off her plate with her biscuit. "However, will you be here the day after tomorrow or are you returning home immediately after the students leave?"

"I had intended on returning home at the end of the following week. Why do you ask?"

"Would you be able to assist with some additional warding?" She asked.

Severus forced the food down to keep from spewing it from his mouth at the odd request. He could even see Filius and Albus turn towards Minerva with their brows furloughed at the odd request. "That is most unusual."

Minerva gently picked up her napkin, dabbing it along the corner of her mouth before setting it on the side of the table. Her Scottish lilt becoming thick as she turned her head back to the younger wizard, "If not I shall find someone else."

Severus felt caught, his eyes automatically darted to the Headmaster who was still eyeing Minerva, eyes openly laced with concern. "Of course, Minerva." He brought his eyes back to the formidable witch, "However, I thought you and the Headmaster conducted all of the warding during the summer."

Albus went to open his mouth to affirm Severus' statement, but Minerva's lilt brokered no room for his commentary. "It has been an unusual year Severus, and the Headmaster's schedule will be hard pressed to conduct all the necessary warding prior to the start of summer."

Severus felt himself nod, "I shall make myself available for your convenience."

"Thank you." She was about to push away from the table, when she felt a soft touch on her wrist, staying her movement. She turned towards Albus, to see his blue eyes penetrating deeply into her green ones. His voice barely audible, even to Minerva as he spoke, "Don't pull away, Minerva."

Green eyes scanned his, "I have been and always will be there for you, Albus." At that, she stood up, and all of the staff turned to watch the formidable witch leave. Her walking stick snapping into her hand, and with grace belaying her injury, she steadfastly exited the Great Hall.

Slowly she made her way to the Teacher's Lounge where she sank blissfully into the corner overstuffed, albeit broken-down leather chair. Her tumultuous thoughts running amuck, and as she felt the wards shift and a beaver swirled at her ankles as Alastor's wispy message came before her. _Meeting at Grimmauld, 9:00pm._

Minerva closed her eyes, knowing that she would need all of her strength to get her to and home from the meeting at Grimmauld Place. Just apparating there and back…would be tiresome. Sighing, she half-heartedly grasped her wand, and drew upon an old…happy memory as she cast her Patronus to reply to Alastor – but the silver wisp of smoke that appeared before her, drew the very breath from her lungs at the altered shape staring back at her.

Seconds, minutes perhaps over half an hour, passed as she stared at the new form…her own heart hammering in her chest at the implications. "Dear Merlin," She whispered as she ended the Patronus, blinking back the tears. She did not hear the door open, and the wizard step through as she muttered, "This cannot be."

"Minerva?" Albus turned to the left, finding her resting in the corner as the fire crackled in the background casting a soft glow on her face. He could see the fresh trail of tears that had passed across her cheeks, "Are you alright?"

Minerva felt her face blanch as the wizard for whom her Patronus had altered its shape for had just stepped into the room. "I…" She fought for clarity and brought up the safest topic she could think of, "Albus, we are to go to Grimmauld this evening."

He nodded, "I was going to send Alastor a note informing him that we would not be in attendance." He kneeled beside her, "Now, what has brought these tears, my dear." He gently wiped her cheek.

"Just fatigue, Albus." She said pulling a teary smile onto her face.

"Then will you allow an old man to escort you to your rooms?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Of course." She said, placing her hand into his.

"Now," He assisted in helping her to stand, "I hear that I shall not be warding Hogwarts this summer."

"Albus, you know that you will not be here for most of the summer, and I cannot," They rounded the corner approaching the steps. "Perform all of the warding spells without assistance."

"My dear, do you have so little faith in me?"

"It has nothing to do with faith, Albus. Merely time."

"I have always made the time to perform my Headmaster duties."

"True," They rounded the third floor platform, "But these last three years we have been pressed to conduct the warding and I am just ensuring that it is done as accorded to the Hogwarts annals."

"Are you sure that is all?" He asked, drawing her to a halt at the top of the forth platform.

"Quite." She replied, and began ascending the steps again. Albus took a handful

of lengthy strides and was again at her side.

"Minerva…"

She paused mid-step and turned to him, her voice laced with anger. "Albus, why must you pursue this?"

Neither noticed the handful of students and both Professor Flitwick and Snape who drew to a halt as the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistresses voices carried down the steps.

"Pursue this?" He shook his head, "It is not pursuit that I am after."

"Truly?" She snapped, anger coursing through her as her voice rose. "Then what may I ask are you seeking?"

None heard his response, save one as his eyes leveled with hers, over the rims of his glasses. "I think you may be aware, my dear."

Her breath caught as he reached across the scant space separating them, his hand gently wrapping around her arm. "Though I must say that I would prefer a far quieter place to discuss this."

Minerva mutely nodded as he continued leading her up the stairs, disappearing out of sight as the stairs shifted leaving their audience with questions that would remain forever unanswered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Her portrait swung close as he turned her towards him. "Now, I believe we have both danced around the issue for far too long."

"Albus, as I said…"

Without preamble, he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips before pulling back. "I am aware of your feelings on the matter, my dear." He stepped closer, cupping her cheek into his hand as he stepped closer. The edges of his fingers streaming into her hair, "But I believe you should know mine too." He whispered before leaning down and brushing his lips across hers.

Minerva fought for her breath as he pulled away, "Why now Albus?" She asked as she searched his face.

His thumb stroked down across her lips before brushing up across her cheek, his gravelly voice sending shivers through her spine. "It matters not whether you are torn from me now, before becoming lovers or after, for the thought of you not being in my life in whatever capacity is one I do not wish to contemplate."

She could feel her heart beating against her chest as his eyes bored into hers, his warm hand still caressing her face, and the heat of his body beginning to build a fire within hers. "And tomorrow when you leave?" She said while quietly reaching her hand up to his face to trace the arch of his brow.

He closed his eyes at her touch, "You will know that I shall return, if only to hold you within my arms."

"Albus…this is not something I can…" She began to pull away, but his fingers tightened and he quickly brought his body against hers – driving all thought from her mind as he brushed his lips against hers.

His lips were warm and supple…sliding along her lips, barely grazing their surface. She felt his hand draw across her cheek, before becoming buried deeply in her hair as her own hand strayed into his silken white hair, both pulling the other closer. Her lips opening to his questing tongue as their kiss began to deepen. His tongue languidly sliding across hers, as her mouth formed around him – sucking, before he again plunged into her mouth drawing a moan from her depths.

"Minerva…" He pulled back from her swollen lips, and darkening green eyes. "Are you sure…"

She slid her finger over his red lips, "I can't say that I am comfortable with the notion of becoming your lover, Albus for you travel in a world that I oft times cannot follow nor do you wish any man or woman too. But," She leaned closer so that her breath danced across his face, "We have been connected for years whether by choice or through mere coincidence, it matters not." Her tongue slid across his ear as she whispered, "For I can feel you…" She brought her hand to his chest, "And your magic without becoming lovers, which is something I have hoped would have changed for well over a decade."

Albus could barely utter a coherent sentence as he responded while her lips danced across his neck. "The world I travel in is obscured to all but you, for you have always lit the path beneath my feet."

She pulled back enough, for both man and woman to gaze into each other's eyes. "Do you believe we can blur the lines and still operate both Hogwarts and the Order?"

He dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him as he buried his head into her neck, "Yes." He said as he began to nuzzle her neck.

Her head fell back, hair tumbling down her back, as she granted him full access to her neck as his hands slid up her sides, wrapping around the curves of her breasts. "Albus…" She whispered, and slowly she felt him draw away.

"Hmmm…" His throat hummed as he drew back to see a smile intermixed with the desire burning deep within her eyes.

"Did you send the message to Alastor yet? For I do not wish to be disturbed this evening."

Albus summoned his Patronus, and was surprised to see a small tabby cat swirl at his feet. Minerva felt a bubble of laughter erupt from within her at the sight of her old Patronus. Albus turned to her, brow raised. "You'll excuse me if I summon Fawkes to take a message."

"Actually…" Minerva summoned her own Patronus, and Albus was equally as shocked as Minerva had been as his old Patronus flew before him.

He leaned in and kissed her again, as he gave her Patronus their message and allowed it fly into the night…as their lips began to dance across each others until they were no longer satisfied with heated kisses and warm stroking hands atop of layers of clothing. Outer and inner robes were banished as their glasses landed upon her end table, their lips and fingers stroking newly unclothed flesh – arms, neck…legs…until finally the last layers of their clothing lay forgotten and his hands and mouth began to trace the graceful lines of her back. The thin lines of her waist, and as he leaned forward to kiss her back and neck…she could feel the length of him pressing across her. Without thought she pushed against him…causing a deep moan to rumble from his chest…and his fingers slid up her breasts as her back slid against his chest…

She could feel him pressing into her…his breath becoming ragged. "Yes…Albus…" She breathed.

He needed no further prompting, and brought his mouth to hers…tongues dancing across the others as he lowered himself to her…and she could feel him throbbing against her core, pulsing…

At once, both met the other…his deep thrust, as she rose up to meet him…both lost in the other as their bodies adjusted. The movement though, brought a sharp pain through Minerva…causing her body and face to wince…

"My dear…?" Albus asked, hand and arm wrapping around her waist.

Minerva took a deep breath, stilling the sensation. "My hip." She whispered.

"If you aren't…" His words were cut off by her lips in a deep and sensual kiss.

"Sorry…" She whispered as she clenched her inner walls, "I won't be able to use my right leg…"

Albus leaned forward, kissing her deeply as he pulled back before sinking deeply into her again. "I'm sure…we can work around that." He whispered, as her fingers tightened around his waist.

"I hope so…" She murmured as they slowly began their dance again…until their bodies were swept over the precipice…

And a burst of magic swept through the room…rippling through her chambers before quickly immersing itself into the very stone of Hogwarts…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Severus stared at the Patronus, brow slightly furloughed as the message became unveiled. It was Albus' handwriting displayed before him, and quite similar to Albus' Patronus…but the markings were just off a bit. He glanced up at Moody, "Albus nor Minerva will be here this evening."

Alastor nodded, "Anything else?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the Auror, "Did Dumbledore's Patronus change?"

Alastor shook his head, "No," He nodded toward the wisp of smoke that now lay between them, "It has always been a phoenix. Why?"

Severus didn't believe that was the case, "The size just seemed…different."

Alastor shrugged, "Was it his handwriting?"

"Yes, but it seemed to have Minerva's magic resonance."

Alastor chuckled, "You know as well as I, hers is a tabby cat. And as that is her animagus, I do believe it shall always be her Patronus."

Severus narrowed his eyes, knowing that Patronus could change. But for the Headmaster's and McGonagall's to have changed – they would have had to have changed into each others…and that, was not in the realm of possibilities. Shaking his head, he banished the foolish thought as Alastor called the meeting to order.


	18. Chapter 18

**After…**

Ramalza was pulling her blanket over her weary bones when Dobby burst into her chambers. "Ma'am…Blimpy would like to meet with you'se."

Ramalza straightened her back, nodding. "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone, only to be replaced by Blimpy. "Ma'am…I didn't have an opportunity to alter Professor's Minerva's room and she is now residing there."

A wave of frustration swept through Ramalza as her blanket snapped into a folded square on the corner of her old chair. "I's expected better…" She waved her hand, "Go's and help prepare the Common rooms. I's take care of Professor's Minerva's room."

Blimpy's ear fell low as she nodded and with a crack was gone.

Before Ramalza had an opportunity to move she felt a wave of magic sweep through her chambers as it resonated through the halls of Hogwarts, filling the elder castle with hope…and at once her name was being called.

"Ramalza!" As several house elves popped into her chamber, anguishly speaking of what kind of magic could have swept through Hogwarts like that. Ramalza barely acknowledged them as she hobbled to the stonewall, her fingers splaying out along deep crevices…as she concentrated – feeling Hogwart's magic swell through her, and a faint smile drifted across her weathered face as it pulsed with her own.

She cleared her throat, the chaos in the room evaporated as all the eyes turned to her. "The magic you felt was a re-alignment of the wards."

"We's have felt the wards, Mistress Ramalza," Dobby piped up, "They's have not ever felt likes that."

A deep throaty chuckle rippled across the room, as Ramalza laughed, "You'se is quite right, Dobby. But, the Headmaster's and the Professor's Headmistress has place'd new wards on Hogwarts."

Dobby shook his head not understanding, "Whats' kinds of new wards?"

The elder house elf let her hand drop from the wall, "I's only know new wards's has been placed." She replied stoically, "Now's off with you'se." Quickly the group dissipated leaving Ramalza by herself. Where she altered the wards along the Professor's Minerva's rooms, not allowing another house elf save herself into the room before casting a warm fire in the hearth and drawing her Gryffindor blanket over her legs. For it would not due to have another house elf interrupting the Headmaster and Professor's Minerva, she thought as she picked up the Daily Prophet and settled in for the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The cool silver wisp darted through the wooden door in search of its messenger, and as it pooled across his feet, both occupants in the bed shifted but did not awaken as they spooned closer into the other's embrace. The silver doe jumped upon the foot of the bed…along their entwined legs…

Minerva jolted awake, quickly bringing Albus to the brink of consciousness and as the Patronus stepped closer, his blue eyes blinked up at Severus' Patronus…which at seeing him, quickly spun away into an ethereal message.

_Need help, gates._

At once, Albus threw the thin set of blankets away from him, a handful of torches burst to life creating a soft glow through the room as he wandlessly summoned his robes before his blue eyes turned to Minerva. "I must go."

Pulling the sheet to her chest, she leaned back against the warm chestnut Celtic engraved headboard, worry lacing her emerald eyes. "Severus?"

Albus' outer robes were already fastening themselves, "He was to meet with Riddle after 11 this evening."

"Is this his first meeting since the Department of Mysteries?"

Albus slipped into his shoes, "Yes."

"Do you need help?"

Albus smoothly plucked his half moon glasses from the air, "I'll send word if I do, though, Severus will undoubtedly reassure me that a good night's sleep is all he will need."

His words hung in the air as he slipped his wand through his belt, and for a moment neither occupant knew how to broach the topic laying before them – the sudden shift that had occurred in _their _relationship.

Sensing the underlying urgency, Minerva knew that _their _personal lives and the changes occurring between them would have to wait – for now there wasn't time. "Be careful, Albus."

A slow smile spread across his aged face, eyes twinkling against the dead of night. "Always, my dear." He then leaned over, palm and knee sinking into the bed causing the mattress to bow as his weight shifted and his lips lightly grazed hers. Albus leaned back, his fingers lovingly caressed her cheek as his gravelly voice brought chills to Minerva's skin. "Though you should know, my dear, long ago replaced the words my love." Minerva never had an opportunity to respond as she felt the wards shift and the swell of Albus' magic as it coalesced around him, his body morphing…and then a ripple spread through her room as Albus forced the wards to bend to his will and he apparated to the gates.

His words still ringing in her ears…such a simple phrase, one he uttered a thousand times to her…at which he was unbeknownst to everyone, even her, declaring his love to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Severus felt an arm around his mid-section, lifting him from the cool earth.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep Headmaster." Severus ground out.

"Non-sense my boy." He replied trying to remain focused on the task at hand and not the witch whose naked form he had been lying next to less than five minutes previously. "Think nothing of it, though I take it Tom was less than happy."

"If Lucius had not been caught at the Ministry, I shudder to think what would have happened to him."

"I shall send Madam Pomfry to your quarters this evening." Albus stated matter of factly.

"I do not…"

"Or you can spend the evening and all of tomorrow in the Hospital wing." Albus finished.

Severus paused in his unsteady gate, glancing at the Headmaster. A snarl curling on his lips, "I should have known." He replied through gritting teeth, "You and Minerva are still not on speaking terms. Though, I do wonder what you said to her this afternoon…" He took a deep gasp and several labored breaths before finishing, "To rile her up so. Me…assisting with the wards. Really, Albus. If the Dark Lord…were to know…"

Albus interrupted the younger wizard as he placed his hand beneath Severus' arm as they stepped onto the first flagstone step. "You will not be assisting with the warding this spring nor over the summer." He motioned for the second step, "And regarding Minerva…" Albus felt a burst of warmth bolt through his body at the mere mention of her. "We did speak this evening and I daresay have managed to sort through our disagreement."

Severus cast a sidelong glance to the elder wizard…the moon glinting off his silver mane…and his twinkling eyes. At seeing the effervescent twinkle, Severus felt his heart lift despite the pain resonating through his body. "Well I shall merely say that it is about time you two are speaking civilly to each other – especially after what has happened these past two months." He shook his head, "And what happened to Minerva." He moaned as he brought his leg forward again, "Though it pains all of us when you two are at odds, even for a day. You know…" Severus felt Albus shift and the large wooden oak doors before them opened, "In some ways you are worse than a married couple."

Albus fought to keep the mirth from his voice as he replied, "Truly?"

They stepped through the door, Severus drawing to a stop as he gazed up at the Headmaster. An odd mixture of fatigue, adrenaline, pain, and a handful of potions causing his tongue to ask the question his heart yearned to know. "Why didn't the two of you ever marry?"

Albus merely gazed back at the younger man as though the idea had never come to him before, and he too was processing the question he had just been asked. Finally, after seemingly an eternity, Albus' soft voice answered the question. "Our relationship is that of a deep friendship that has been slowly crafted over decades, one which I daresay, is cherished by both." Severus opened his mouth to interject, but Albus gave a brief shake of the head. "And at times, friendship alone is ample." Albus' eyes were suddenly twinkling a deep cerulean blue, "Poppy will be along momentarily, and I shall see you at breakfast." And then Albus was gone…and Severus blinked twice to ensure his eyes were not playing tricks on him for he was standing in his personal rooms, alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Albus felt his heart swell in his chest, his steps faltering as his eyes were immediately drawn to the wonderful woman sprawled across the bed before him. The moon beams dancing across her bare shoulders and the main of her back as the blankets pooled at her waist, fingers curled through the corner of the mint green sheet as her dark tresses cascaded onto the spare pillow.

"You shouldn't stare." Her lilt tickling his senses, as she turned her head to gaze at the wizard framed in her bedroom doorway.

"And what of admiring sheer beauty?" His smile leeching into his voice.

At this, Minerva lazily pulled the sheet northwards as she gingerly turned onto her side, propping her body up with one of the pillows. "I didn't think you were returning this evening."

He ventured closer, "I hadn't planned on departing, my dear."

Minerva's face softened at his term of endearment, "Then come to bed," She gently patted the space next to her. "Breakfast is early…" She waved her hand…his glasses gently landing beside hers.

He chuckled softly, eyes twinkling in the soft moonlight. "Does this constitute an invitation?"

"That was earlier…" Minerva fought back a yawn, "But it was for the entire evening."

Albus gently discarded his outer robe, his fingers momentarily staying on the clasp on his inner robe…but Minerva merely smiled. "Come to bed, Albus. It is a quarter past two." She rolled over exposing her back to him, giving him a measure of comfort and privacy in which he quickly shed the last of his clothing. "How is Severus?" She asked, as she felt the bed dip down with his weight.

"Well enough to inquire about our disagreement and whether…" Albus gently brought his body next to hers, his voice dropping as he neared. "or not we _made_ up."

"Did we?" She asked, turning her head ever so much, enabling her to see him.

He leaned forward, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss…as their lips melted against the others…languidly exploring…tasting…before they pulled back. "Quite." He rumbled, "But…" He leaned forward…nipping at her lips for only a moment. "Severus did wonder why we never married."

Minerva's eyes rose almost to her hairline, "He didn't….Albus…"

"Shhh…" He kissed her again, silencing her commentary. "He only wishes what is best…" Minerva turned in his arms, her fingers drawing up his back. "For both of us."

"But to say…"

"It is just his perspective…my dear." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "We have been friends for ages…"

"And the rumors…" She felt herself drowning in the sensations of his lips. "Have been going on almost as long." She whispered as his hands slid up her waist.

"Which brings me to a question, my dear…" He stared deeply into her green eyes, bodies on the verge of re-enacting their earlier activities.

"Yes." Her breath caressing his face.

"Why not follow their wonderful advice, sooner?"

Laughter merrily echoed off the walls, before their laughter was silenced by wondering hands and mouths…only to be replaced with moans of pleasure and gentle proclamations of love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ramalza quietly stepped into the shrouded room, eyes briefly scanning over to the occupants where both the Professor's Professor and the Headmaster were encased in the other's embrace. The sight of the two of them entwined brought a tender smile to the ancient house elf. Shaking her nostalgic thoughts, Ramalza made short work of the changes to the Deputy's shower along with placing a fresh set of robes out for the Headmaster, along with extra linens.

Once done, Ramalza pulled her worn silver time piece. Shaking her head, she sighed for she wished it was tomorrow, enabling her to leave the occupants to their own devise as the students would be on holiday.

With a pop, she was beside Dumbledore. Gently she reached up…finger touching his shoulder. "It's is time, Headmaster." She stated in a quiet, yet crisp voice. "You'se will be needing to wake up."

Minerva felt a body stir next to her…and then the clear voice of Ramalza. For a moment, she couldn't believe her ears. Ramalza had never woken her before…and then the memories flooded back from the previous evening…and his voice filled the air.

"Thank you, Ramalza."

For, Ramalza had not been in her chambers to awaken her, but…Albus. At that thought, she opened her eyes, to see a pair of blinking, mildly sleepy ones staring into hers. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered.

"If so, I do believe we shared the same one." He rumbled in response.

"Professor's Minerva and…Professor Dumbledore…" Ramalza stated…causing both Albus and Minerva to bolt mildly apart before turning furious gazes upon the house elf. "Do's not be's upset, but's you'se need to know before leaving this morning."

Albus felt his jaw tighten, but knew that Ramalza would never interrupt without good reason. "We are listening."

"You'se needs to checks the wards before going's to the Great Hall."

Minerva quickly overcame her embarrassment, "The wards?"

"Yes." Ramalza met the witch and wizard's intense gaze with her own knowing one. "You'se changed them last evenin'."

Albus' brow knitted together, "Changed? When…"

"I's thinks it happened…" Ramalza glanced at the two and then cleared her throat. "There's is no one's else who'se knows, Headmaster. Just Ramalza. The rooms have been warded. But's you'se needs to checks the wards as they's is different."

"Thank you, Ramalza for your fortitude and kindness." Albus stated.

"And your thoughtfulness." Minerva stated, as she wondered what in Merlin's name they could have done to alter the wards last evening to the point of a person being able to physically notice a difference.

Ramalza gave a brief nod of her head, "You'se is both most welcome." Her eyes taking in both the wizard and witch. "I's will be seeing to yours needs through the holidays."

"Ramalza that…"

The house elf raised her tiny hand, "I's insist. Your's privacy shall be maintained, and I's works with the Professor's Minerva's Blimpy until I's satisfied. Good days to you'se both." She snapped her fingers…a soft crack rushed through the room, and she was gone leaving a wake of silence as both absorbed her words.

"Albus…I don't recall us altering the wards."

He turned to her, "Nor do I. Though, I believe it happened last evening while we made love."

Minerva felt a blush rising in her cheeks at the notion, "And…how do you suggest we realign them?"

Albus shook his head, "I don't know if we can." He reached over, gently picking up his glasses, kissing Minerva's cheek as he passed. "However," He scooted up, reaching back and placing his hand on the stone wall… "We need to determine what we…did." His voice trailed off as Minerva watched his eyes glaze over, while Albus joined the wards of Hogwarts.

Minerva sat idly for a moment, but…as the seconds ticked by, she leaned closer to Albus – her fingers toying the soft smattering of silver hair across his chest. "I do believe that is what started this." His chest rumbled eyes still half closed.

"Hmm…I doubt that a simple," Her hand fell to his mid-section and then ghostly touched his inner thighs. His body trembling at her fingers… "Touch altered the wards."

"I daresay it was not a mere touch." He replied as he brought his hand away from the wall, blue eyes peering over his half moon glasses. "It seems as though, for a brief moment, our magic joined last evening."

"And the wards?"

"We shall not have to conduct any warding this spring or over the summer as they are entirely reinforced," He paused bringing his palm to rest against hers, "With _our_ magic." She frowned at his terminology, but as he pulled his hand back from her palm – a soft white light glowed between their hands.

Emerald eyes remained fixed upon their hands as she spoke, "Is this because we are joined with Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm…it is quite possible." He breathed, eyes staring into her beautiful depths. "Hogwarts could have facilitated as a link between us and when our magic joined…"

"It rippled through Hogwarts…"

"With a _very_ unique effect. As it renewed and strengthened the wards to a level that I have never seen."

"But I don't understand what…"

Albus wrapped his hand around hers, leaning closer…his beard tickling across her chest. "Love, my dear." His blue eyes enveloped hers, "Hogwarts has felt many things during its long history, anger, fear, happiness, hope, power, and even a gram of love. But last evening, it felt our love for each other. I do not believe that in the history of Hogwarts, that the two persons who have been bound to the castle have ever consummated their feelings with the other."

Minerva searched his eyes, "And our love –"

"And the depths of it, were felt by Hogwarts." The first rays of sun began spreading up the covers as her emerald eyes searched his.

Finally a twinkle shone through hers, "I may have to modify what I tell the others regarding the wards."

His rich chuckle spread across the room, "Indubitably, my dear…" Eyes laughing with merriment as she leaned closer, his words dancing across her skin, "Indubitably." Before his words were swallowed with her lips, as both expressed their love for the other.

_A/N: An epilogue is to follow; many thanks to those who have taken the time to review!!!_


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Severus drew in a deep breath…feeling his side pull, he knew that last night had truly not been a nightmare. It had in fact, happened. The Dark Lord had taken his wrath out on many of the Death Eaters who were not captured – his penance, far less severe than most. Sighing, he pushed himself up…eyes instantly jerking open. Something was…out of place. Severus quickly glanced to the left and then the right…eyes scanning across his room. It appeared quite normal…and yet he felt, odd. As though he were…dare he utter the word, _lighter_.

Then he realized it…the wards…it had something to do with the wards…

At once…he threw the covers back, barely taking notice of the overbearing pain in his side as he drew his shirt about him. His mind focused on finding the Headmaster…and discovering who had shifted the wards.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Filius jolted awake…small brown eyes narrowing as he concentrated and tried to place the faint music that seemed to be pulsing with the wards… The wards?! At once, he jumped from bed as he summoned his robes. Someone had altered the wards…he needed to speak with the Headmaster…

Hagrid shifted his tunic as he stood up from petting Fang, "Aye me boy," His voice boomed, "It is shapin' up to be a good day." Fang stretched his front legs before standing, tail already whipping back and forth as he knocked his head against Hagrid's hand.

"None of 'dat, me boy. You'll ready had a treat." He patted Fang's head again, "Now's I'm off to brekf'st Fang." Fang barked into the hollow of the hut at Hagrid's commentary, "No, you'll have ta wait."

Shaking his head, Hagrid opened the door…and stepped into the morning light. The dew heavily blanketed the grounds, shafts of morning light seemed to be breaking across the horizon…glinting off the pearly field and onto the aged castle…

And Hagrid blinked.

And blinked again.

"Blimey." He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he stared up at the large, omnipresent castle…that seemed as though it had been built last eve and not over a thousand years ago. Eyes still fixated upon the castle walls, Hagrid quickly made his way to the entrance to find Professor Dumbledore…he would know what to do.

xoxoxoxooxxoxoox

The Gargoyle stood steadfast as Filius joined the cluster of teacher's outside of the Headmaster's chambers and he stepped up to the Gargoyle. "Sugar quills."

"We've tried." Sinistra snapped.

"Everything we can think of that he's used as a password for the past year." Pomana chimed in.

Severus came around the corner, drawing to an immediate halt upon seeing several of his colleagues awaiting passage to Dumbledore's study. "Has anyone sought out Minerva?"

"No we…"

Severus did not wait for another word to be uttered as his cloak spun against the air, and his long strides were already bringing him to the steps which he began to take at two and three at a time. _Not that Umbridge hasn't given me enough practice…_

Not even a minute later, Severus stopped before a picture with a wizard fending off a dragon…and took in a rattling breath, his side aching terribly as he did so. The wizard instantly turned his head, "Password."

"Flur'nah Alba." Severus breathed.

The wizard turned away, and Severus felt his ire building. "Please seek the Deputy, it is a matter of most importance."

The wizard nodded to the dragon…and it flew from the frame. "One moment." The stately dressed wizard replied.

Severus did not have an opportunity to completely catch his breath as the dragon swooped back into the picture…and the wizard's odd cadence replied. "She has left for breakfast and can..." Severus was already turning around to descend the seven flights of steps as the wizard finished. "Be found at the Great Hall."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva set her fork down, hand reaching across her plate…fingers barely caressing her tea cup when the teacher's entrance opened. Her eyes automatically darting to the door, but she was surprised to see ¾ of the Hogwarts professors enter and head…straight for both the Headmaster and her. On a typical day, most of the aforementioned professors would not grace the Great Hall for at least another 45 minutes.

Inwardly she smiled...they had suspected that all of the professors would immediately notice a difference with the wards this morning; once they themselves moved away from the bed, they could immediately feel a different vibration within the castle. They just didn't know how the staff would react…but as the small group congregated to a halt in front of them, it seemed that she and Albus now had their answer.

"Good morning." Albus cheerily stated to his professors. "I believe you are all here for the same reason." As if on cue, they nodded as one. "Last evening," He dropped his voice, pretending that he did not wish the handful of students present at breakfast to hear his explanation. "Minerva and I had to reinstate the full warding, and we apologize for any inconvenience or consternation this has caused, but both of our departures from Hogwarts simultaneously, even though it was for such a remote time caused a need for the full warding."

Severus' eyes darted to Minerva and then to Albus, "Why did you not inform us of this prior to warding?"

Albus didn't miss a beat in his response, "As each of you know, we typically do, and indeed I would have, but I felt it prudent to correct the warding immediately."

Poppy turned to Minerva, "I insist you stop by the Hospital wing this morning, the warding process is draining when you are healthy, let alone when you have just returned from St. Mungos."

Minerva shook her head, her voice brokering no room for argument. "I am fine, Poppy. I took a potion last eve after the warding, and had a solid night's rest."

"But that doesn't explain the castle walls." Hagrid stated.

"Nor that Hogwart's walls seeming to be humming." Filius quipped.

Minerva barely quelled her giggle as Albus' eye rose in apparent shock. "How peculiar." He stated, slowly turning to Minerva, eyes filled with concern. "Did you notice anything odd last evening during the warding?"

Barely contained mirth lined her emerald eyes as she met his azure ones. "Only that Hogwarts, herself, seemed happy for our return. And was quite _willing_ to assist with the realignment of the wards."

His eyes twinkled in response before turning back to the mass of professors, "We shall look into it after the students' departure."

Satisfied with the Headmaster's response, one by one the professors began to migrate towards their seats. Stray comments reaching the Headmaster and Deputy's ears,

"…don't recall the wards feeling as thus…"

"…peculiar indeed, but if Dumbledore believes it was from their warding…"

"…you don't think…they…nah…forget it…"

Minerva and Dumbledore barely spoke to the other for the next half hour, as both engaged their other neighbors in animated conversation about the oddities of warding. "Minerva," Albus stated as he waited patiently for her to turn towards him and he fought to keep his gaze appearing neutral, and not as though he viewed her, lovingly.

"Yes." She said, smile radiating towards him.

"It is quite good to have you back, my dear."

"As it is you…" _My love…_Her words hung between them, as did the unspoken sentiment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Severus felt the corners of his lips turn upwards…as the Headmaster and Deputy quietly spoke for a moment. Balance was being restored to Hogwarts…he had felt it last night after her arrival and even more so this morning, even though the wards seemed odd; Hogwarts had and continued to seem, more alive.

He watched as Minerva tipped her head back, smile gracing her normally stern face…yes, the Headmaster had been accurate in his statement that the two long time friends had settled their discord…bringing another precarious layer of balance to Headmaster and Deputy. A relationship riddled with paradoxes that created a balance for not only each other, but the wizarding world…as it was true with most things in life; almost, but not quite.

"Severus?" Severus shook his head, and the sentimentality with it as he reached for his pumpkin juice…eyes focusing back on the witch to his side. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Obsidian eyes turned to met sparkling emerald ones…that seemed to twinkle from within…much like Dumbledore's…at this he blinked, forcing his mind from such childish notions and smiled. "Fine Minerva, but I believe I shall be better this evening with a decanter of firewhiskey."

"And no students about…"

"Nor Umbridges too."

Minerva reached over and picked up her own pumpkin juice, gently touching their glasses together. "To another year."

"Salud." He replied…the rest of the professors joining suite…glasses clinking in the morning light.

_The end…_

_Hope you have enjoyed this tale; and thank you very much for all your kind reviews. _


End file.
